Ouran University of Magic
by littlesunhikari
Summary: None of Haruhi's care fully laid plans included falling in love. Especially not falling in love with a supernatural demigod, and most definitely not two of them. She didn't have time for this. She had monsters to appease, hunters to fight and most importantly an entrance exam to pass. Training and staying at the top of an elite school of magic was more important than love, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Introduction:**

 **This is a sequel to a prequel I haven't written yet ;) Those who are as obsessed with Ouran as much as I am shouldn't be too lost. This is a story that includes yaoi/yuri, poly, bi, hetero, trans and a sprinkling of omegaverse, free love for all , so a little bit of everything, you've been warned.**

 **This is a Variation more than a Continuation. Changes have been made from the original manga/anime, obviously as this is a magical Ouran universe. This means all the Ouran students are children of demons, gods, monsters, other supernatural beings, known as yokai, and Haruhi the only human. Other differences being events will be referenced pretty much identical through Haruhi first year but change drastically after that. There are a few OCs some that are involved with the main character and others to fill out the story arc a little more.**

 **I would eventually like to write it from the beginning of Haruhi's first year at Ouran, but when I dreamed up this plot it was focused on Haruhi's graduation and becoming and an adult. It's been stuck in my heads for weeks and I just had to write it. Hopefully I'll get to the prequel which would be titled "Ouran Academy of Magic" for now I present "Ouran University of Magic." Pairings: Kyo/Tama; Hika/Reiko/Kaoru; Mori/OC/Haruhi/Honey**

* * *

 **Ouran University of Magic**

 _ **All good things come to an end.**_

 _Only those born with magical abilities from the most ancient and wealthiest yokai families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy of Magic. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the supernatural, rich, and beautiful._

 ** _Haruhi Fujioka, 17, 3rd Year Student_**

Haruhi flickered the four spheres of light she had created into the air just over their tea cups, causing the inlaid gold to glitter. One of her first year guests was having trouble with a light spell and Haruhi offered to show her how. It was a distraction at least. A task she could focus on. She had been a terrible host the last couple weeks. Her eyes always wandering to the doors, hoping.

"Oh wow Haruhi, they're so pretty!" Said Momoka, Haruhi's most loyal customer. She still came to visit even though it had gotten out Haruhi was a girl after their first year. In turn the other girls came back as well, even a few boys, but Haruhi would never forget it was Momoka that had stayed. She had brought a new friend with her today. The young girl was completely astonished.

"Amazing! How did you do that without components? I thought humans had to use spell components to do magic, I'm certain that's what my spell casting teacher said, because you don't have your own magic. Even my magic not strong enough to do that yet." Asked the first year.

"Well that is true, most humans would use components when they do magic. Some of us are able to use a spell focus, it's an object that channels the magic that lies naturally in the earth. We are able to cast magic in a similar way to Yokai with it. It's limited though, I'm not able to cast plainer or dimensional magic with it. Some Yokai also use a focus to help magnify their magic. It would probably help you too."

"I didn't know that, what do you use for yours, can it be anything?" Asked the first year.

"Mae-Chan you can't just ask what her spell focus is those are secret."

"Oh I'm so sorry Haruhi, I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's alright ladies, I don't mind your questions, I'm glad you're interested. What I use is called a druidic focus since I use druidic magic. I have one my mother made, and I've made some of my own as well. It has to be made of earth elements, such as objects carved from a living tree. Those are the most practical. There are other options but they require animal bones, totems with feathers. There harder to come by and can be easily destroyed."

"Can we see yours? Can you make me one?" Mae-Chan bounced excitedly. Haruhi had forgotten how cute first years could be. Mae -Chan seemed to be a very earnest student too. Reminded her a little of herself even if the girl was quite a bit more bubbly.

"I'm afraid I do actually keep mine a secret, but I can show how to make one if you like."

"That's okay I understand, would you really show us how to make one?"

"Absolutely, I think one made from a cherry blossom tree would really suit you both."

"Why's that Haruhi?"

"Well you're both so sweet and soft just like a cherry blossom, I think you would be able to bond with it really well." The girls squealed with delight. It always surprised her when they did that, she was just giving her honest opinion. Even after two years it was still hard to understand why they cared so much about what she thought. She usually really enjoyed the company. Today she was having a hard time focusing. Her eyes kept wandering to the doors every couple of minutes. She didn't know why. She doubted they would come anyways. They hadn't been at the host club in a month, she didn't expect them to come after they were closed today either. All the magic in the world couldn't keep those you cared about with you forever.

"Haruhi is it really true the Host Club is closing forever?" Asked Momoka,

"Oh? ...Hai, I'm sorry ladies, Hikaru, Kaoru and I all have our placement exams and practicals coming up. We're the last ones, and the others already can't come every day. So we'll be closing at the end of this term."

"That's true, I guess it will be harder for you so you don't have any natural magic. You have to study even more" replied Mae-chan. Haruhi was sure she didn't intend to sound insulting, so brushed of the offense. After all she was probably the only human these girls has every socialized with. She was confident in her magical ability, she didn't really care if other people acknowledged her skills

"Well yes, I would like very much to attend Ouran University with all our friends. I intend to study extra hard."

"What about doing a host club at the university?"

"I'm afraid all of the others are coming into their responsibilities with their families. I really admire them for being so loyal and taking their work so seriously."

"Oh that is true but it's so sad."

"Don't worry ladies, we'll still be around. We'll always find time to hang out with our friends." Mae-Chan squealed in delight again, but Momoka's eye were noticeably shinier as she tried to smile. Haruhi returned it with a soft smile of her own, she would genuinely miss her time with Momoka too. It was a bit strange to realize these feeling were probably the most normal part about her whole experience in high school. She really hadn't been prepared for how different a yokai school was from a human school when she started at Ouran. Still the pains of growing up appeared to be the same. They would all miss these times and their friends.

"Oh no, my driver's just arrived, I don't want to keep him waiting, I'll stop by again tomorrow and you can show all about how to make a focus. Don't forget! It's a promise, okay."

"Don't worry Mae-Chan, I'll be happy to show you."

"Great see you tomorrow!" With that the bouncy first year was off. Haruhi watched her leave out the doors. Watching it as they closed unable to take her eyes off it. Hoping they would open again and someone else would walk through. For her some people were already gone. It hurt with how much she missed them. It was silly it had only been a few weeks. It was the uncertainty thought that broke her. She didn't have any idea when she'd get to see them again.

"You know you really should just tell them how you feel." Spoke Momoka softly. She was the only one Haruhi confided in. She clearly couldn't tell the others in the beginning, but now they had their own relationships they probably wouldn't freak out so badly on her anymore. Momoka had kept her secret all these years.

"I've never been able to decide. I love them both the same how am I supposed to tell them that."

"Oh I don't know, I think they are pretty good at sharing." Momoka giggled at Haruhi's blush.

"You know I don't want to ruin our friendship"

"Is now any better? You don't see them or talk to them anyways. And their too close for you to ruin theirs, so that's not a good excuse. They won't push to be a part of your life like the others, you'll have to let them know you want them there." Momoka was right. They always gave her space when she needed it. They both knew she could be overwhelmed by the club at times, but they were always right there if she needed them. Momoka sipped her tea quietly letting Haruhi ponder on her own. She was well aware of Haruhi's deep need to process quietly.

Haruhi looked over to the twins. They must have wrapped up for the day because they were both just flirting and teasing Reiko Kanazuki. They had been secretly dating Rei-Chan since the start of the school year. With the host club ending they would be able to go public with their little triad. She was so happy for them. The mischievous fox demons were still up to their old tricks and Rieko the princess of dark magic made a good partner in crime, but today she was trying to convince them to study. They were using some of the same tactics they had tried to use on her. They definitely more effective on Rei-chan. Haruhi could see the shy girls blush from here. They were gentler though then they had ever been with her. They treated Rei-Chan like spun glass. She was glad they had found some whom they would cherish properly.

The twins had taken it upon themselves to cheer her up when Honey-senpai had not been able to return her feelings. She had never had trouble telling them apart, and Haruhi was certain that was what drew them in, but they probably fell in love when she pranked them hard. They had never seen a more masterful prank. It had taken them a year but they finally persuaded her to date them. Both of them at the same time. It worked for them, but she didn't have any hope it working for her.

Tamaki and Kyoya were at the club today but they weren't seeing guests. Much to Tamaki's disappointment, Kyoya was forcing him to help sort through the Clubs inventory since next week would be the last week. They would close right before winter break and that would be the end of it. Tamaki and Kyoya were a pair she hadn't seen coming. She could see it in Tamaki but she had never considered Kyoya would choose something so nontraditional no matter how much he desired it. It would have never been acceptable to the Tengu chieftain, Yoshio Ootori, who was also Kyoya's father to take a male as a bride. Maybe that was the real reason he stole his father's clan out from under him. Now no one could tell him what to do, how to be, or who to love. Though Haruhi supposed Tamaki being the only grandchild of the yosei queen helped smooth things over with the rest of the clan. What clan would reasonably argue against their leader mating with the future king of the fairies? The match would have certainly been sought after by both if either had been female. From what Haruhi understood fairy magic had a way to allow for future heirs. There really was nothing either clan could say against the two, as they had brought about a greatly sought after alliance. For now it seemed they had been able to pursue their relationship in peace, she hoped it would always be so. There was something precious about watching Kyoya with Tamaki. Oh he still got annoyed and blasted Tamaki when necessary but he could be exceedingly gentle in a way Haruhi had never seen in the man. Of course it was usually when they thought no one was watching.

She would have expected something like this from Mori and Honey but said relationship never seemed forthcoming, they were still the same. With the exception of Honey's growth spurt when he started University. He was still a good deal shorter than Mori, but most men were. Honey was now several inches taller than Haruhi. She had always harbored an attraction to Mori. She eventually found herself on the hopeless side of love but she never had any intentions of imposing on the strong loyal protector. It was Honey that was making an impression lately. He had shed his Lolita image pretty easily. She hadn't actually noticed until the beginning of this year but gone was the little boy, in his place was a very sweet caring and dashing gentleman. He had even dialed back on his obsession with sweets. Haruhi secretly wondered if it was mostly Mori's doing because Honey-sempai never ate cake in the club room anymore but he would ask Haruhi to join him at the cafe afterwards or even on weekends. He could still eat a whole cake in one sitting. Haruhi indulged him because she had a feeling he only got cake when he had an excuse of taking her to a cafe. She loved seeing that old excitement on his face. He never pushed too hard to be part of her life, but he had a way about that made her tell him everything. He encouraged her and supported her decisions. He gave good advice too. She now found herself in love with not one but two hosts.

Mori wasn't any different in essentials. He was just different to her. Back in the early days of the clubs crazy antics he never seemed to be more than an arm's length away. He was always there when she needed rescuing but that was it. During the second year he had offered to tutor Haruhi in literature for ancient scripts. She had been very frustrated as the scripts were never meant to be read by humans. Her magic was all learned instead of innate. There was a charm on the script that blocked Haruhi's type of magic. Mori's own magic let him understand the language of the gods naturally. He had never even needed to translate them. He brought her some of the family scripts to help since he had control of the charms and who could read them. She knew such things were precious treasures. She was amazed he trusted her so. He even helped her figure out how to create a spell to bypass the charm on the school scripts. He was a excellent teacher, though she had lost focus a time or two with him so close. Especially with that smile he gave her when she got something right. Spending every afternoon with him that year did nothing to help her hopeless love. But she couldn't make herself give him up. She had asked his help in another class this year and he had given her the biggest smile she had ever seen him wear. She tried not to feel too bad, she genuinely needed help, and the class instructor was one of those opposed to her presence. She could tell it worried Mori. He had instructed her to contact him right away if something happened. It was simple and nonchalant request, but for her quiet sempai to say anything at all meant he was upset about it.

She hadn't really need that much help so they fell into an easy rhythm studying next to each other after the club. He helped with any other subject she had questions in and she quizzed for his tests and read over his papers and edited his grammar for his college courses. They even went out to celebrate after a big test or exam. That was when Mori became really casual. That was when she discovered his true likes and dislikes, his own passions. She really was hopeless. She had tried to sort it out between the two. She had loved Mori longer but her love for Honey burned just as brightly. They were both such wonderfully complicated souls. There was no helping it. Most days she just ignored the pang of unrequited love. She couldn't be with either one anyways, let alone both of them. Yokai did not take human brides and it was why she had never held out hope even though Hikaru, Kaoru, and Rei-Chan made it work. Even if they could it had the potential to jeopardize her future plans. It was just nonsense longings of the heart that would get in the way of her dreams. It wasn't a very comforting thought, but she had to find something to focus on, something to drive her. Right now she was grasping at any reason that would make her heart let them go. She had been holding on because she thought could at least be their friend for forever.

A month ago it all changed. On that Saturday she had met Honey in their usual spot. Mori was with him. She hadn't realized before that while he occasionally joined them at the cafe he never came on her Saturday outings with Honey. She knew something was wrong immediately. Honey apologized that he wasn't going to be able to stay long because things had changed in in their family. The Mizuchi Water Dragon mark had appeared on Honey's arm the night before. The Haninozuka family were the natural descendants of the dragon god. Every generation the dragon chose one of his descendants for his spirit to inhabit. The mark was a long tailed dragon tattoo that had snaked its way around Honey's forearm. It was similar to the one that had appeared on Mori's arm the year before. Mori had the mark of the Okami, the wolf god. It marked them both as the next head of house. They would be the spirit holders for the gods. This was fantastic news. She knew Honey had worked very hard to prove himself to the dragon spirit. It had finally accepted him, but his time was no longer his own. He expected to be very busy in the next few weeks and didn't know when it would settle down again. There was much for him to prepare for before the shift in the mantle of head of house. She hadn't seen him since then, either of them. She hadn't realized how attached she had become. She saw the twins in class, Tamaki and Kyoya after school but all her free time had come to belong to those two. She had been perfectly okay with Tamaki finding a new obsession on Kyoya, and he had stabilized within their relationship. Kyoya had his hand in everything as he always did but at least he was silent. She minded a lot less than she used to, she knew it was how he showed he cared. The twins were spending all their free time with Reiko. She had felt the loss of their presence more than she expected. They were so happy she couldn't begrudge them. Besides they still teased her mercilessly and surrounded her every moment in class. Still she didn't like to think what might have happened if Reiko had been in there same year. They might never have become friends. They would have never needed her if they had Reiko in the beginning.

Still Mori and Honey moved seamlessly into the empty spaces this year. She couldn't really account for it happening but now her life felt hollow without them. She really hoped everything was okay. She wished she had the nerve to just go and check on them like Tamaki had always done with her. None of the other's seemed worried. In the last year she hadn't gone this long without talking to them. She wondered if the rest of the group had heard from them. It had been years since she had felt this lonely. She felt stupid for it but she wanted to cry. She stuffed it instead. She had exams to study for. It wasn't fair the studying now made her think of Mori which then led to thinking about how she would go to the cafe everyday with Honey afterwards. Even with the interference of the hosts all these years she had stuck to her carefully planned life to ensure she reach her goals. None of which included falling in love. Especially not falling in love with a supernatural demigod, and especially not two of them.

The third floor music room door banged open as Mori and Honey waltzed in. Haruhi couldn't breathe, her heart banged desperately against her chest. What was she supposed to do?"

"I Think I'll just see you tomorrow Haruhi. Today's your chance don't blow it."

"Yea, see you later Momoka." Haruhi responded absently. She could only watch as they unceremoniously dumped a boy Mori had been carrying into a chair at a table in the front of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or have anything to do with the creation of Ouran High School Host Club. This is just me sharing my fantasies based on all those wonderful characters.

* * *

 **Ouran University of Magic**

 _The Start of Something New_

Chapter 2

The boy squeaked at the drop before righting himself on the chair. The chair wobble precariously before settling with a loud thunk.

"You will study here from now on." Came the no nonsense tone of Mori. He was tense though, his movements jerky and stiff. It wasn't the usual graceful protector.

"You said I didn't have to come in here with all of them besides I told you guys I could have handled those punks." Boy squawked indignantly. He had stark white floppy bangs that covered his face so Haruhi couldn't really see it. Honey dropped an armful of books in front of the boy on the table. The boy was wearing an Ouran high school uniform but Haruhi didn't think she had ever seen him before. Even for yokai, white hair was unusual on a teenager, she would have noticed him. He looked nervously around the room before slouching further into his chair as though trying to become one with the furniture. If it was for the angry demigods in front of the boy Haruhi might have thought it was the girls he was afraid of instead.

"Rowan, you knew you were not supposed to leave without an escort." Honey accused in a huff. Haruhi didn't know what to make it, she hadn't seen either of them like this before.

"I told you I could handle them!" The boy shouted brokenly. His voice quivered, and Haruhi could see him shaking from head to toe from across the room. The two hosts seemed oblivious to the rest of the room staring at them. Mori set a bag on the table and started pulling out books and pens. He leaned right over the back of the boy situating them in front of him. He didn't move away when he was done

"Eep! You're too close Takashi." The boy ducked down in his chair his chin resting on the table.

"Don't push me Rowan. I'm still angry." Mori replied not moving an inch. It was strange to see Mori invading someone else space but Honey's. There were gasps and a blitz of quiet chatter from the rest of the young ladies in the room. Who was the mysterious newcomer? And had they ever seen Mori angry? Honey wasn't being cute at all either. His gaze had narrowed on the boy as he chastised him his face grower darker with each word.

"Did we or did we not give you explicit instructions?" Honey spoke. Haruhi almost cringed at the deadly tone.

"Mitsukuni!" The boy whined but Honey only gave him a hard stare. "I can take care of myself." He grumbled. Haruhi was at a loss. A defiant angry green beast welled up inside her only to be washed away by sadness. Even she didn't call them by their given names. Was this who they had been spending the last month with, why they had no more time for her? His Japanese was thickly accented, probably something European. He was most likely a transfer student since she had never seen him before. Though she supposed he could be a first year. The banging in her chest was becoming too much she tried to shut them out. She didn't have any more appointments so she might as well just study, she reached around for her bag to pull out her books.

The last few days she had been trying to study the difference of creating a ward by actual runes more common among human magic and creating ward using her own magic. She had been too distracted lately to get much done. If she wasn't careful her grades would slip. She couldn't remember the last time she had this much trouble concentrating. No more excuses she was finally going to get some work done. A loud crash broke her concentration instantly. She looked across to see all those books scattered across the floor. The table wobbled and the new comer was crouched in his chair his knee pulled up to his chest. Honey slapped the table down. The thud echoed in the silent room. She almost didn't recognize the Honey before them, he looked crazed and wild. They all knew there was a hidden strength to Honey, he was a demigod after all, but she not expected it to feel so dangerous. The hairs raised on the back of her neck.

"Mitsukuni!" She heard Mori caution. The boy was whimpering as he attempted to cower deeper.

"Not this time Takashi, Stay out of it!" Honey ground out his through clenched teeth. He began to shout at the boy again. "DON"T YOU EVER..." Haruhi had enough. She couldn't even be mad at the boy for stealing all their attention. He was like a kicked puppy. She fully expected him to start whimpering any minute. He looked so fragile and sad cowering down. She stalked across the room and pulled the boy from his chair to behind her. She could feel his hand shaking in her own. What was wrong with Honey, how dare he treat this poor boy like this. He was clearly no threat to anyone. The poor thing could barely move and almost collapsed in her arms. He was smaller than her by a few inches, she was able to tuck him easily behind her. Honey turned about to face her with a roar. Her knees nearly melted to jelly. He was a lot bigger than the last time she had seen him throw a tantrum. Somehow that struck her as funny. This was Honey. What need was there to be afraid?

"How dare you touch …" Honey was dark and threatening but couldn't get any more out before Haruhi started in on him.

"Senpai." Her usual quiet dull tone. Her a lack of fear gave him pause. "I am very disappointed in you, Temper tantrums are never an acceptable way to express your feelings. I don't know what happened nor do I care, but you need to take a time out to rethink your attitude. You're interrupting our entire club meeting. When you find an acceptable way to express your feelings you may come talk to him." She whipped around without another word still holding on to the boy's hand and marched him over to her table. She pulled out a chair next to hers. He stared wide eyes, not moving. He was still shaking. She smiled at him softly and nodded to the chair again. He slipped down slowly into it shying away as he did. She sat next to him and pushed some of her books a side and pulled the tea set forward.

"Would you like some tea, it's still hot." He only nodded. She could see more of his face now, though his bangs still covered most of it. She had a feeling he liked to use them to hide. He was probably shy.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka, I can see you're a student here, I apologize if we've met before but I don't know your name." He stuttered eyes blinking wide.

"Ah. right I know, I mean I'm a transfer student, second year, well I'm supposed to be a third, I'm already eighteen, but I got behind with moving and all, I just started ... but I've seen you... around school I mean! Umm Takashi and Mitsukuni, oh um am I supposed to say Mori and Honey? I live with their family, They um talk about you a lot. I've really wanted to meet you." She watched him flick his gaze around the room as he squirmed in the chair. His eyes widened in a panic, she could see him tense. There were an fair amount of ladies watching them. Hmm perhaps he was afraid of girls too. Wait. Honey and Mori talk about her?

"Oh" was all she could say. She couldn't stop her cheeks warming or the flitter in her chest. It pleased her they talked about her at least. She placed the teacup in front of him. His hands shook too hard as he tried to lift it and clattered against the saucer. She reached out and eased it down for him before it spilled and burned his hand. She noticed the tinge in his cheeks, his eyes cast down town to his lap, his hands fidgeting uselessly on the table. She reached over and patted his hands. He gripped them suddenly not letting go, but seemed to breathe a little easier so she let him

"I'm sure you'll be fine after you relax for a minute. What subjects are you study?"

"Oh? Let see I have, Shift Magic, there's um ...Yokai History, and.. and.. Ancient Scripts, and Human Business Finance. Though I don't know why they stuck me in the last one." Most of the stutter had dropped off as he seemed to settle. Good, classes were easy to talk about even if you were shy. He hadn't introduced himself yet but she didn't want to push to hard. Haruhi was used to getting direct complaints about the required human classes. Many of the yokai students seemed to think she had something to do with it.

"Well it's my understanding the school board and the chairman hopes the classes will further improve yokai and human relations."

"Ah sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I know you're human, it's just that I was raised around humans in Scotland. I already know most of this stuff. I guess I shouldn't complain for an easy A. Ancient Scripts is killing me though." He leaned and picked up his tea drinking without any trouble but still gripped Haruhi hand with his other. It didn't seem to bother him that she was a girl. Well she was still wearing the boys uniform, but she really couldn't be mistaken for a boy anymore now that she had the hips and chest to prove it. Not to mention her hair reached just past her shoulder having decided to let it grow last year.

"That was the worst and hardest class I've ever taken." She gave a wane smile in commiseration.

"But Mori said you're the top student in all your classes" He gasped. She felt the stinging heat in cheeks again at the praise from Mori.

"I would have failed miserably without his help. He tutored me all last year for it."

"No fair, he won't help me." He pouted. Not in a Tamaki way. This was cute.

"Oh? That's kind of surprising." She really did want to know why Mori wouldn't help, they were obviously close.

"Well, He says I'm not trying hard enough to tap into my own magic, I should be able to read them without translating but I've never used that kind of magic. He tried to get me to meditate to bring it out but I got bored too quickly." He laughed sheepishly. There it was, that sounded more like something Mori would do, but then she watched laughter die off the boy's face and corners of his mouth fall. "I really do need to buckle down, I don't want to fail, and I don't want to disappoint Mori. He and Honey have done so much for me." She watched as lip started to quiver.

"It all right, I'm sure I could help you."

"It's all my fault." He whispered as his eyes watered up.

"You can just make sure you try harder from here on out, there still time to make a good grade." She tried to soothe. He laughed suddenly and wiped his tears.

"Thank you Haruhi, but I meant today, this afternoon. I messed up big time. Sorry for crying. I'm not usually such a baby." He took a deep settling breath.

"Ah. It's alright." She realized he was talking about whatever caused Honey and Mori to be so angry. She didn't push. Just watched him waiting to let him talk if he wanted too. He shook his head suddenly.

"I'm so rude, I never introduced myself and here I am holding your hand captive, I'm sorry. I may be a Scotsman but I promise we do have manners." He moved to let go but she squeezed his hand gently.

"I don't mind you needed it more than I did."

"But we interrupted your studying, I already know it's really important to you. And here I am crying all over you for something that was my fault in the first place."

"No it's alright I couldn't concentrate, it's nice to take break now and then anyways."

"You're too nice Haruhi, someone might take advantage of you."

"I don't think I've ever been accused of that." She said in her usual blunt manner.

"Well you're letting me do it and I know all about you and you don't even know my name." He frowned and huffed blowing his bangs a little bit. It was as though he didn't like her being taken advantage of even if he was the one doing it.

"I know you needed my help that's enough for me." She wondered how much those two had told him, but she was pleased that he had seemed completely relax next to her. It had really bothered her to see him so afraid, though she wasn't exactly sure what set her off about him. He was thin, even delicate looking. His hair was short in the back and long and floppy in the front. She itched to move the bangs out of his face. She wondered if they were long enough to tuck behind his ear. Probably not, she bet they got in his way a lot. He seemed to try and blow them off his face several times while they talked. It was cute in a way. She pulled her hand out of his grip. He whined at that, which surprised her but she smiled at him. "Just a second," she explained and continued to pull the headband out her own hair. Then she leaned way over and carefully slipped it into his finally pushing his bangs out his face. He squeaked slightly. It was a simply thin black plastic headband nothing really feminine about it. She was oblivious to the scene they making, but the few girls that were left held quiet for fear of interrupting the mood between the two. This was a day of firsts. They had never seen Haruhi fight for someone's attention or take someone hand. Now she was playing with his hair.

"There you go, that's better. It looks very nice on you." She smiled taking in his whole face. It was sweet and soft, and by the ancestors those were some deep baby blues. Her heart stuttered a moment. He might even be prettier than Tamaki she mused. She smiled softly as she took up his hand and held it again. It pained her to realize that she could see why Mori or Honey might find him attractive. There was a tinge of red shadowing his checks. He really was cute. And he was so mild mannered and sweet. It was even cute when had try to grumble at Honey. Like a little puppy attempting to growl at a big dog, er... dragon that is. She got it. She did. She was the independent sort didn't need or want much caring or protecting. Everything about this boy made you want to protect him. He had already drawn her in, she couldn't help but want to soothe and take care of him. She could see how they could want to swear the devotion to some like him. Hadn't she always thought they might be gay anyways?

"There you go again helping someone you don't even know at your own expense." He smiled ruefully. She even liked his smile.

"I could see it was bothering you, I can tuck my hair behind my ears, you can't, so it's no trouble." She was much longer these days. He squeezed her hand still smiling softly.

"Again not what I meant, but thank-you. I'm Rowan by the way, Rowan Mactire. I hail from a Scottish wolf clan decedents of the Okami like the Morinozukas. My father sent me as a gift to the Zuka Clan."

"Gift?" Haruhi didn't like the sound of that. Those damn supernaturals, you can't gift people.

"It's not as bad as it sounds, he did it to keep me safe mostly, and I just have to pledge my effort and skills to their houses. They in return provide me with training and everything else I need. They hope is to unite our two clans. They are very kind to me.

"And Today?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, Honey's display was anything but kind.

"Oh right." he chuckled. "Well it really was my fault, I supposed I worried them both, and I did break the rules."

"That was a little more than worried." She replied

"True. I still do not know how you were able to face down the water dragon, He's a damned scary dragon and he looked like he would rather eat me then deal with me. How could you not be afraid, you even turned your back on him?"

"Well I don't know about all that, it's true I've never seen him that angry. I know he is strong but he's still Honey. He not going attack anyone unnecessarily and he certainly won't hurt those he cares for." she gave him a very meaningful look, as even she was just starting to understand how important Rowan must be to Honey for him to be so upset. Even Mori had uncharacteristically emotional. Was it strange to want to be the one that made them both worry like that or least be capable of making them worry? "I think you are very important to both of them." She said softly. "I don't know what happen but I hope you can find a way not to make them worry so much." Anything that scared Mori and Honey had to bad.

"Well if you must know I got cornered in the library, in town, by a couple of hunters. They where starting to get a little out of hand. I was just trying to find a quiet place to study after school. The ones here are awful. The city library is quiet like it's supposed to be. It never occurred to me that the hunters would know what I am. Nobody knows me and I haven't even come into my full powers yet. They where stronger then I first thought too. But it's not like they had magic, and I'm sure the just had bone to pick about something stupid, I could have made it okay on my own." Rowan seemed pretty nonchalant about the story. But Haruhi blanched at the word Hunters. Hunters had killed her mom. They were an illegal unsanctioned human hate group, more of a league of assassins. They were considered criminal, even carrying their insignia could get you arrested by the human police. That didn't stop them from hunting down Yokai since they returned to the human world more than a hundred years ago. Her mother had become their target for helping them. Humans were much easier targets than Yokai. It was the reason the Chairman had agreed to her application. She would be a target for the hunters, whether she helped the Yokai or not. Ouran gave her the best advantage at defending herself as well as fulfilling her dream.

"Do you not have hunters in Scotland?" She asked quietly, she could only reason that Rowan most not know how dangerous they were. A young yokai with limited power were prime targets of the hunters, they did not grant mercy for youth. They killed without discrimination. She knew most of the students here were followed around by bodyguards outside of school with good reason. In the last ten years killings had been on the rise and Haruhi herself had already survived one kidnapping, they had been very lucky that time.

"Of course we have some crazies that still considers us demons, but the governments tamped down on them, there's always the odd protest here there but nothing major." He replied. That explained a lot, she wondered how to explain the difference here in Japan. She didn't want to scare him too bad but maybe he needed it.

"It's funny I've told this story to most of the new guest how come visit for the host club. They would Ouu and Ahh over how brave I must have been but I don't think I'll get the same reaction from you." Rowan leaned in as she certainly now had his attention. "When I was five, I found my mother in a pool of her own blood. A team of hunters had broken through the security on her office building they killed all the guards and several others, she got away but she had been injured badly. She made it home before she died, she wanted to warn us, wanted us to be safe. She was happy that we were okay. She was cut all to pieces, and all she could say was how happy she was that they hadn't found me yet. We had to go into hiding, my dad and I moved way."

"We lost everything, our home, all our friends, we didn't take anything with us. We just left. We weren't the first family for the hunters to target and we weren't the last. We watched news reports for months, just waiting for another attack to be announced. We moved when one happened to close to where we were. We stuck to ourselves, we tried not be noticed. My mother kept her work life very separate from home life. I don't think her co-workers knew she had a family. I think now that's what saved us, why they were never able to find us after that like they had so many others. Now they know, since I attend here, we tried to keep quiet about it and I even got lucky by some twist of fate and was able to pretend be a boy for a while, but the news got out eventually. I was the daughter of the infamous Kotoko Fujioka and I was following in her footsteps. But I've had guards since the first day I walked in to Ouran, from the chairman, and for Kyoya's clan, though Kyoya likes to pretend he doesn't. I know they're there. They don't protect from other yokai because I'm human, they protect me from the hunters."

"But you and family are human why would they even bother with you?"

"My mother worked on the council for Yokai and Human Relations. She was their ambassador, and advocate to make sure the yokai received fair treatment. She was very passionate about her work and very good at it. I don't know much, since I was so little, but my father said the hunters didn't want her new proposal to get approved, so they took down her whole team. I know no one has wanted her position since then and I plan to take up her role when I finish college."

"I'm sorry Haruhi." His whole countenance had dropped

"It's alright, it was a long time ago, and by pushing forward it means I'm not letting them win. But I've never given up the need to stay ahead of them, to look over my shoulder, I don't take unnecessary risks, my work will be to important, I seem to be the only one willing to do it. The hunters here aren't just a group of thugs playing at being bad. Their sole mission is to exterminate yokai and anyone who gets in there way."

"I didn't know Haruhi, I'm so sorry." Tears dripped down Rowan's face. She hadn't meant to make him cry. "When those two hunters got me in the Library, I thought they were just a couple of school gang thugs but Honey and Mori said they had the hunter Insignia tattooed on their necks"

"They probably actually were just school kids, since you got away okay, they might have just been trying to prove they were strong enough to join up with the hunters. I bet that's why you didn't get hurt. Don't mince my words though, I know for a fact the Hunters require a certain number of yokai kills before they allow others to become full fledged Hunters. They would have wanted to kill you and if they had the Hunter's resources they probably would have been able to."

"Now I feel even worse," He cried harder, "I went off by myself, and I couldn't even handle a couple of wannabes."

"Well most of the students here have bodyguards just like I do."

"I do too, but left my cell phone at home and I didn't know where they were and I really needed to finish my essay for history, and the Library were all too loud. I didn't think it would be a big deal I was going to come back before they usually pick me up and I went around town in Scotland by myself all the time."

"Ah. So you left on you own and nobody knew where you were, and you didn't have your cell phone for them to be able to call you and find you and, then you were attacked in the Library."

"Yea… It's just hard, I'm eighteeen and back home I already had a lot of responsibilities, I did a lot for our clan but then…" He was quiet for a long moment.

"Did something happen back home." She asked. Rowan leaned in really closed and whispered so only she could hear.

"My magic changed, or I changed I'm not sure how it works yet, my um, I mean, well my wolf, we're supposed to go through our first change around sixteen, mine was late. I was 17 and when I finally shifted the first time, my wolf presented as omega." Rowan's face was pure scarlet. "Please don't tell anyone!" He blurted quickly. "I'm not sure I was supposed to tell you but I know Mori and Honey trust you more than anyone." He added quietly. What little Haruhi new about wolf clans came from Mori but the subject of Omega's was a steamy host club topic among the girls. She flushed a little in embarrassment herself but she took his hand with both of hers.

"I'm good at secrets yours is safe with me."

"I won't be able to hide it for long."

"I hid that I was a girl for over a year and that's really all you have left."

"Well it's a little different with omegas. Certain Yokai will be able to tell, the stronger my wolf gets. They're um… drawn to me. I can tell it's already happening to some. They way they girls fawn over me here just isn't natural. I spend must of my time hiding from them. Stuff like that was happening back home to but it was worse with our pack. It was why my father and the alpha sent me here, it was causing problems among the clan. It wasn't safe. I guess in away I wasn't free to walk around there anymore either. I just thought it would be different here. Now I have to worry about hunters and Yokai attacking me."

"Do you wish you could go back home."

"No. No, I like being a part of the Morinozuka and Haninozuka households. They have a lot I can learn from, and I like how they treat each other more than my own clan does. My clansmen were rougher around the edges, mostly good people. The zuka clan is different, they value strength, but it is disciplined, they don't use it abuse others. My clan well some of them they tried... well umm...I can't remember much but it was bad, I don't think I ever want to go back. I really like Mori and Honey a lot. Though they treat me like a girl sometimes." he huffed the last bit. Haruhi laughed

"I know all about that, I couldn't stand it when they would treat me different because I was girl, or even worse because I was human. I didn't think it should matter, and I really had been taking care of myself on my own for a long time. It was hard for me to ask for help when I did actually need it though. I try not to make them worry too much anymore. I guess we're all starting to go our own separate ways now anyways so they don't aggravate me to much now." Haruhi tried to smile she really did. It was selfish she knew it, but it hurt that she no longer the center of all them. She was so happy for them, they were all kind of dysfunctional to begin with but they all had seem to found their place. Now Mori and Honey had Rowan. She would be happy for them. Eventually.

"So which one is it you're in love with?" He leaned over the table to her as he whispered quietly.

"What?" She shouted back. He chuckled as she peeked nervously around the room to see if anyone noticed her outburst. "If your sad eyes didn't already say it all, that blush sure does. And I'm and aura reader, slightly empathic, though I'm not very strong yet. It part of the omega thing."

"It's normal to be sad to leave friends behind when you're graduate." She evaded

"But you're not leaving them behind, you're all going to university together, unless you don't plan on passing the entrance exam." He countered

"Everything still changes though. We all have to grow up take on more responsibilities. I think this will be the first year that really happens. We won't be coming back to this room anymore either."

"True enough I'll give you that, but this is new sadness I can tell. It's all over you. I know a lot about you guys. That's sounds creepy doesn't it? My abilities help me sense a lot but really it's just that Mori and Honey talk about you guys all the time. Let's see, those fox twins have been in a relationship all year with Rei-Chan, she's in my class I see them around from time to time. I don't think it's one of them or even both because you probably use to that by now. Then there's Ootori-san and the chairman's son. They've been together longer than the twins and Rei-Chan, I've heard all the stories, they have a lot of fan girls rooting for them and somehow still all in love with them. The girls are weird here, they kinda freak me out. But anyways I know it's not them. So that leaves Mori and Honey. They talk about you all the time but I know they haven't seen you in a while. What happened?" So much for not pushing him, now he was pushing her for information.

"Ah, well it was nothing serious, Honey-sempai was granted the dragon mark, he has a lot of things to take care of now."

"But what about Mori, despite popular belief they don't do everything together."

"Yes I know." She got lost in thought over that but shook it off after a moment. Rowan was looking at her expectantly. She sighed. "This is a very important time in Honey's life, I believe Mori wants to support him. He's a very loyal friend, I know it's more than duty. It's only been a month, I'm sure Honey still has much to learn before becoming the next leader. I admire their discipline and dedication." She was still determined to give away nothing. Besides if Rowan was theirs, their omega, they would bond, they would mate, and that left no room for her. She had never allowed herself to harbor hope, but she couldn't really help loving them both. She hadn't expected it to hurt so much when she saw them finally fall in love either with each other or someone else. She felt certain they would share just like the always had. Seeing it now it was obvious. She hadn't been sure they would before. That they would approve of her loving both of them. It didn't matter anymore.

"Oh Haruhi, don't give up."

"Huh?"

"I can see it, you're going to just let them go. They don't want you too"

"I'll always be their friend Mactire-kun,"

"You are as dense as everyone says." He huffed, " well I'm really glad I finally got to meet you, I hope we can be friends?"

"Of course we can be friends."

"They you can call me Rowan ok."

"Ok sure Rowan, you can call me Haruhi too then."

"Well I already have been, you're too nice, but it's hard to think of you as Fujioka-senpai when I hear about Haruhi all day long from those two." He nodded over to where Mori and Honey were sitting at the table watching them. They were both watching them.

"I hope they can forgive me for interfering." She winced

"It was a stressful afternoon we probably all needed time to calm down. Besides I'm the one that's in real trouble with them, I'll need to apologize. I'm grateful for their help, It seems I could have really gotten one of us hurt. "

"I'm glad I could help , I know it would mean a lot if you apologized to them. With Honey you could just bring him a piece of cake, that would go a long ways."

"What do you mean? The Haninozuka don't eat sweets, I don't think I ever even seen Honey eat a piece of candy. I don't think he would like cake." Haruhi's jaw dropped, and then she collapsed into a fit of giggles. She couldn't stop it was just too funny. Oh poor Honey he probably hadn't had any cake since the last time she had seen him.

"Not that you aren't cute when you laugh and all, but I don't get what's so funny, did I get the Japanese word wrong?"

"No, it's not that, your Japanese is actually very good, but I promise, you bring Honey a piece of cake, no! Make it a whole cake, maybe late at night after everyone has gone to bed he'll forgive you for everything, just don't make the same mistake again ok." She sobered up wipe away tears from laughing so hard. "And I'll be worried too now, so don't go off on your own again. You can study in here with us, and I can help with homework." She beamed at him. It was just to hard not to like him.

"I'd like that, I don't mind if it's just you, I'm not sure I can handle the other girls though." He barely whispered the last part, embarrassed.

"Some of the girls are really nice I think you would like them but the club will be ending next week anyways, until them you could just wait till after the club was over and study with me then."

"That would be great" He smile back, his cheeks a little pink again.

* * *

Mori and Honey stared at the two across the room.

"Looks like I should have brought him sooner." Mori commented in a whisper.

"I thought you didn't want him to overwhelm Haruhi with him. And he's afraid of girls here." Honey replied just as quietly keeping their conversation from the rest of the room.

"Well he seems to like Haruhi. She done more for him in half an hour then I've be able to do in a month." Mori mused.

"You're right I haven't seen him this happy before."

"It helps that she's not as scary as you."

"Ro-Chan has been pushing my limit for days besides Haru-Chan is very scary when she's angry."

"Haruhi doesn't have a dragon god for a soul."

"I couldn't help it, I just wanted him to understand how dangerous it was, and we could have lost him today."

"Ah. You're right we were lucky, but I think Haruhi may have helped him understand."

"She told him then, did she? It's not fair you can hear everything now, why can't the Dragon spirit help me do that."

"Looks like he's agreed to study here from now on too."

"Phew, that make this so much easier, and now I get to spend time with Haru-Chan again."

"You're going to have to apologize to her."

"You're right I should to take her to the cafe for cake!"

"Mitsukuni."

"But Haruhi likes going with me to get cake."

"I think she just likes to spend time with you. Have you given you Mizuchu an answer yet?"

"It supposed to be tonight."

"Don't worry he will accept both of them."

"What about Haruhi? Will she accept all of us together? It was already a lot to hope that she could accept the both of us one day, but now Ro-chan too?"

"I think she's already drawn to him, and it's got nothing to do with him being an omega since she's human. They've been holding hands this whole time."

"Really!" He Squeaked as he peaked up over at them. "I didn't notice. She doesn't let me do that." They watched them talk and smile at one another.

"Hey Takashi, what if she picks Rowan over us, I mean just Rowan? He's as pretty as Tamaki but he's sweet and shy. He's fun to take care of when he lets you."

"We just have to persuade her she needs all of us."

"Persuading Haruhi she needs anything is no easy feat."

"We've been gone too long. We should have come sooner."

"We just finalized everything this weekend, and tonight will be it."

"I think we hurt her, I should have called at least, to let her know what was going on."

"Yea…Me too, I know what you mean I feel like we kept too much a secret."

"We'll have to make it up to her." Mori smirked. Honey knew that devious look. Mori was rarely the one wearing it. This would be good.

"What did you have in mind?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or have anything to do with the creation of Ouran High School Host Club. This is just me sharing my fantasies based on all those wonderful characters.

* * *

 **Ouran University of Magic**

 _Love is All You Need_

Chapter 3

Mori needed Haruhi more than he needed to breathe. The thing about Haruhi was that she really didn't need anyone. She was incredibly capable and not just for someone her age. Mori had know doubt her mother being assassinated by a terrorist group had a way had a way of forcing her to grow up. Her defensive magic had grown substantially over the last couple years of well. She didn't need anyone to rescue her like she had at the beach in Okinawa. Honestly she hadn't really needed help then either, she just didn't like to use magic against humans. Those damn bastard drunks, Mori still wanted to kill them. She could have easily used a binding spell with her hands tied behind her back even then, but she was determined not to damage yokai and human relations in any way. She had certainly never needed any of them in the host club. She didn't care about money, or power, and she relied entirely on her own skills to succeed in magic or otherwise. She was amazing like that. Strong and still so soft. But they needed her. Every single one of them in their own way. So how did you get Haruhi to need you?

It would have been devious had not Mori and Honey been entirely sincere. It was simple. At least in concept if not execution. You made Haruhi believe _you_ needed her. That was the other thing about Haruhi. Mori was fairly certain she believed no one needed her. Certainly not any of them in the Host Club. Their money, standing, and magic did everything for them. And it was true from a certain point of view, because matters of the heart had never mattered much to Haruhi either. She wasn't indifferent, merely too zoned in on her goals to notice other people's affections for her. She had been alone for so long she had been used to not having any for anyone else. Mori hoped she had begun to notice theirs. She couldn't deny any more how important the friendships she had formed with them had become. Mori was sure she had at least grown in that extent. And he knew her well enough to know him and Honey where the deepest friendship she had over anyone in the last year. Which made this last month all the more inexcusable. He just now was noticing how the others didn't buzz around her like they used to. They had their own relationships to be concerned with. Had she been alone this entire month? There was little way of avoiding what had happened he just wished it hadn't taken so long.

His father dropped the Omega in his lap with little warning. It had taken three days just to coax the terrified creature out of his wolf form. It was another three days before he could get the boy to eat. It was Honey that had actually done that. He had yet to get Rowan to talk about what exactly had happened in his homelands but neither of the cousins had failed to notice the bruising and scrapes still healing around his wrists and ankles. His back was in even worse shape. They suspected the boy had been whipped. Mori couldn't understand why the shift magic wasn't healing Rowan like it was supposed to. When the Okami spirit tried to reach out to Rowan he shrank away crawling into himself becoming almost comatose. Clearly terrified at the intrusion he had shut them both out, but not before flashes of his memory bombarded them. It sent both Mori and the Wolf God howling.

That was when the Water Dragon god had appeared through Honey. He could feel the wolf god's pain, his rage, his desire to destroy. Mizuchi and Okami had been intertwined for millennia. Loyalty among the gods was rare, but these two would never betray one another. The Dragon possessed Honey and reached for the boy. There must have been something buried deep in the genetics of the wolves as Rowan's wolf couldn't help but come willing to the call of the water dragon as though Rowan were Okami himself. Okami had never failed to come to the call of the dragon. The Omega had cried for the first time that night. He cried for hours in Honey's arms, eventually falling asleep between both Honey and Mori. After that he slept every night between Mori and Honey, and he finally started healing. Mori had no idea what to do with all the new feelings it was creating after all he loved Haruhi more than anything.

The next day was the last time they saw Haruhi. Mizuchi coming to the aide of his friend through Honey had caused the power to shift. Mizuchi could not return to a vessel once he left it. He would now have to stay with Honey or choose a new successor. The Water Dragon had not been sure Honey was ready or even suitable, but he would give Honey a fair trial, one month. Honey was to spend most of training in the spirit realm proving his skill. At the end they would both decide if they would choose to bond. The only condition was that Mizuchi wanted a mate. Honey's mother had not been Mizuchi's mate despite the dragon's spirit residing in his father. Mizuchi had not taken a mate in more than 500 hundred years and so he had not had a true heir in as long either. Okami took a mate every other generation or so. Mori was his natural heir, and had always been the one who would take the spirit next. The water dragon had always chosen his heir among his descendants but now he wanted a true heir. So Honey must prove himself and present an acceptable mate. Mizuchi was already showing an attachment to Rowan but Honey would never give up Haruhi.

Mori had respected Haruhi from the moment they found out she was the infamous scholarship student. Even when he had thought she was a boy. He admired the intelligent human for being skilled and brave enough to enter a school full of yokai albeit more subtle than Tamaki had proclaimed his own admiration. Honey seemed to really like Haruhi as an addition the Host Club as well. Instinct had him rescuing her the moment she called to him. It was then that he knew what she really was. He never had figured out why she called out to him. He felt instinctively protective over the human girl. Humans seemed so fragile to him. He quickly learned Haruhi was anything but fragile. He couldn't help but feel she was a mite bit too independent. She really didn't take unnecessary risks, but she would risk everything to do what was right or save those she cared about without ever thinking to ask for help. He found it frustrating to protect her without crowding her. He didn't want to push her like Tamaki or the twins. Somewhere along the way he began to care a great deal more for her then just a friend. It was easy to like Haruhi. She was strong, dedicated, kind, and unafraid to speak her mind. She was a lot less shy than people thought. She didn't talk much at school because she was always so focused. She was always sincere, her presence made others feel at ease. Even her temper was cute, after all it was usually justified. She had huge brown eyes. A person could get lost in those. He wanted to touch hold, caress every inch of her. But beyond all of that it was mostly that he realized more than anyone, more than even Honey, he wanted to spend all his time with Haruhi.

When Mori and Honey finally confessed to each other that they both loved Haruhi they agreed to pursue her together and if Haruhi was willing they wanted to share their lives and love together. They agreed to move slowly. They planned to take their time and work on just spending time with her individually. Mori had lucked out with being able to help with her classes. Even more so when she asked for help again this year. He quickly realized she didn't actually need his help. It was probably the happiest day of his life so far when he realized one afternoon that she had probably done it just to be with him. Honey had been working very hard to show a little more restraint, and they had agreed he would be ok to have cake if Haruhi went with him to the cafe as long as he was sharing a piece with her. Everything was going according to plan. The last year had been more wonderful than they dreamed and both were fully certain of their love for her. Rowan's arrival had changed nothing and everything all at the same time. Both of the gods had become attached to Rowan instantly. They we constantly reaching through them to assure themselves of Rowan's presence and well being. It was hard to know if a god could love but Mori and Honey were pretty certain this is what it looked like if they could. Mori and Honey themselves felt very protective of the Omega but he was just now coming out of his shell. He was shy, sweet and rather adorable. Still he kept so much hidden away. Pretty much all they could get a read on was that it seemed his powers bent towards the empathic. They might need more time to fall in love with the boy but they were both drawn to him in a way they couldn't explain. It might have only been their shared consciousness with the gods but they were both willing to explore their desire to be with the omega. They only feared it might be too much for even the open minded Haruhi to accept.

The first step was getting her to understand how much they needed her, that she was irreplaceable. That they would not be complete without her. Having Rowan made that even harder but Mori could clearly see Rowan would need Haruhi too. It seemed she could already feel his pull like He and Honey had. Rowan was dangerously adorable even if he was starting to show his stubborn side. He was kind of glad the little wolf was starting to stand up for himself. It would have even been cute if today hadn't scared ten years off his life. Tonight Honey would give his answer to Mizuchi and present both Rowan and Haruhi as a choice in mate. Mori was more confident in the Dragon's approval then Honey was, so he was already planning their next steps.

It turned out that it was hard to hide feelings from an empathic omega even a weak one. Rowan had approached them first. And that's what started their whole discussion about Haruhi. He wanted to know who had been capable winning both Honey and Mori's heart. He could tell they were already in love with someone. He didn't seemed at all surprised that they were both in love with the same person. They weren't even given a chance to worry how Rowan would feel about them loving Haruhi. The boy had boldly ask if Haruhi would accept him too. The three of them had never even discussed taking Rowan as their mate. The omega had no trouble reading their intent in their auras. In a way he was the opposite of Haruhi. He always knew the intentions of those around him while Haruhi never noticed. They promised they would try.

Which lead to the second step they would have to become irreplaceable to the independent and capable Haruhi in such a way that friendship was not enough. It might have sounded a little unromantic to plan it all out. Mori guessed that's why he got along so well with Kyoya. He planned, he organized, he stayed disciplined. He worked hard to get what he wanted. The main difference was that he was nervous as hell. The shadow king, once decided, displayed unwavering confidence. Even when he finally pursued Tamaki. Tamaki had followed him like a lost puppy releasing his obsession over Haruhi almost overnight. Mori was grateful to Kyoya for opening the way for him and Honey, but was amazed how the younger boy had never wavered. They were lucky Kyoya had never settled on Haruhi. Maybe he chose Tamaki because he was so much needier. Kyoya had never been needed before Tamaki. Their prince had arrived at Ouran with a whole in his heart the size of the earth with just as much love to give. There was no one in the universe like Tamaki. He had accepted both Honey and Mori so openly to have earned even the loyalty of the Okami and Mizuchi. Haruhi was different, her heart was just as open and loving but lacking nothing, absolutely nothing. Mori feared they had damaged their chances with their absence. They would have to repair that first. He amended his list so first they would apologize then they would move onto step one.

The guilt was eating at him. He had been so focused on Rowan and Honey the last month it hadn't reached him before now. And that made it feel worse. Haruhi could never be made to feel that Honey or Rowan mattered more to him. It would be a difficult balance to set, but if anyone could understand it would be her. He wanted to fall on his knees before her and beg her forgiveness but Haruhi never needed such dramatics. That didn't stop Honey from doing that very thing.

"Oh Haru-chan I'm so sorry." He bawled through stutter words as he launched himself at her.

"Mitsukuni!" He called too late. Had his cousin forgotten how much bigger he'd grown? He expected her to start scolding Honey immediately like she had with the twins and Tamaki in the past. But she had laughed instead.

"Oh senpai, it's alright but I'm not mad at you." She stroked his hair with a giggle as he had wrapped his arms around her waist head pressed to her chest. Oh Mori was definitely jealous now. He caught Rowan smirking at him as though he knew. Mori's eyes narrowed on the boy, just because he had conceded to Haruhi didn't mean Rowan got out of trouble with Mori and Honey. The boy got the message ducking his head submissively showing his neck. Mori almost growled, seeing the boy so submissive did things to him he barely understood himself. Now was not the time or place for that. He merely nodded in acknowledgement turning back to the other two.

"But I have two things I'm sorry for Haru-Chan"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I am sorry for shouting at you today, but I even more sorry for not coming to see you before today."

"Hai" Mori added. She looked up at him in surprise. She seemed not to have realized he was right next to them. A shy smile crossed her lips as her eyes lit up.

"It's alright you told me already what had happened, I know how important it was." She replied

"But I missed you so much I don't ever want to be with Haru-Chan ever again not even a day." Mori found the look on Rowan face comical. The omega had only known the Mizuchi side of Honey. He had never seen the cute Lolita side of his cousin. He couldn't help himself as he reached over and closed the Omega's dropped jaw. Rowan flushed furiously and squirmed in his seat.

"I missed you guys to." Haruhi's voice was barely a whisper but they all heard it. Mori felt even worse. He would apologize properly to her. But they agreed Honey would go first.

"Then will you come to the Cafe with me today? We don't even have to get cake. I just want to spend time with you." He watched her bite her lip as her eyes turned shyly away.

"What about Mori and Rowan?" Her tone worried Mori

"Mori's going to help Rowan with his homework this afternoon."

"Oh okay then."

"Yay so you'll come?"

"Sure I'd really like that Senpai" She smile shyly again. That would be the other thing they wanted to work on. No more of this Senpai nonsense. Mori wanted to hear his name on her lips. His first name.

"Yay can we go now, or do you need to finish?" Honey finally released her as he stood practically bouncing on the spot.

"I can finish what I was working on later, but I still need to clean up." She stood as well started packing her homework away.

"I'll do it." Replied Mori and he ruffled her hair.

"Oh? Thank-you Mori-senpai." He marveled at the blush that filled both her cheeks and traveled across her nose. She had never done that when he had patted her head before. He wanted to scoop her up in his arms but that would have to wait. It was Honey's turn first for a very important reason. Mizuchi. Today was the first time Mizuchi would meet Haruhi. They hadn't planned it but it was fortunate the dragon would get to see her as she really was before tonight. Mori would have his turn. He could feel the Okami pace restlessly inside him. The wolf god had offered his acceptance of Haruhi the moment Mori had learned she was a girl. Mori had always had a close connection to him even before he became the new soul bearer. Wolves were able to reach other with their telepathic pack bonds. They had both been waiting a long time for this. Mori refused to rush her, the Okami reluctantly agreed. Haruhi deserved someone who would wait for her.

Honey practically dragged Haruhi from the music room to head off to their date. Though he doubted Haruhi thought of them like that just yet. And like every time before when Honey had scurried off with her it took most of his will power not to follow. He watched the door for long moments after they left.

"You know I could have the bodyguards escort me home, I promise I won't leave there side. If you want to go with them that is." Rowan offered. Mori wasn't empathic but he could see the feeling of rejection all over Rowan's face.

"I can see how much you love her, you don't need me, I can feel it." Rowan further explained. The little wolf started to tremble slightly. It seemed even an empath could be insecure about feelings. Mori did what he had been longing to do from the moment they had saved Rowan from the hunters. He scooped him up out of his chair and cradled his little wolf to his chest and headed over to one of the sofas. He held him for a long while, stroking his hair as he pondered his word carefully.

"You are just as important to us as Haruhi." He felt Rowan shake his head in denial.

"It's true that we have loved Haruhi longer, of course that love is stronger. But our love for you is already growing and will grow even more in the future." Rowan relaxed just a little. "We want you to be ours forever. I don't think it will be easy but we will find a way to balance our relationship between all four of us. I promise I'll do everything I can to help us grow together as one." Rowan finally melted into his arms and cuddled in Mori's neck. Rowan breathed a relaxed sigh. Mori continued to run his fingers through the boys hair careful not to mess up the headband Haruhi had placed in Rowan's hair. He like rowan's hair pulled back. He usually hid behind those bangs of his. He was tempted to cut them himself a time or two, but this look was even cuter. He could feel the tension bleed out the small frame. This would be hard on all on all of them it would be normal to feel insecure. He was pleased Rowan didn't seem to want to argue with him about their feelings. He could get used to this. He let they days frustration melt away as held tight to Rowan.

He felt a jolt as soft lips brushed against the sensitive skin of neck once, twice, three times. The sensation traveled all the way down to his crotch. The sight of Rowan baring his neck to him suddenly flashed in memory. He bit his tongue holding back a growl. Did his little wolf have any idea what he was doing to him? He felt Rowan giggling in his chest. He knew alright. His little wolf wanted to play. As shy as Rowan had been, wolves had a constant need for contact, and Mori had been more than happy to give it to him. It was mostly small things, a caress as he walked by, a pat on the head. Lately, Mori and Honey had been trying to assure Rowan of his future as their mate and his little wolf was getting braver. Mori could play too. A rarely seen dark smirk crossed his face as he tugged on Rowan's hair yanking his head just a little roughly to the side. He whispered in his ear. "One day you going to find out just how dangerous it is to tease a god." Mori licked the length of Rowan's exposed neck enjoying the shiver it created. He gave a quick nip and soft kiss before releasing his hair. Rowan was flushed and breathing a little heavier. His expression was just perfect, the half lidded eyes, and the slightly open mouth. Mori was quite pleased with himself at creating such a delicious sight when he was reminded they had an audience.

"Geeze Mori, I thought you were a wolf god not a sex god. Go eat your little treat somewhere else." Hikaru teased. Both of the twins had snuck up on him. That never happened. Rowan was very distracting. They were leaning over either shoulder.

"What do we have here?" Asked Kaoru as they peered over at Rowan still snuggled into his chest. The boy flinched and tried to hide deeper into Mori's chest. Mori growled before he could think better of it. The twin foxes backed off immediately

"Right, got it, no touchy the new toy." Said Hikaru hands in the air in surrender

"You know what they say about a dog and his bone." Shrugged Kaoru.

"Shame on you two devils! Can't you see this poor adorable puppy is scared?" The fully dramatic Tamaki joined the scene. "It's alright little prince. There's nothing to be afraid of here." Tamaki tried to coax Rowan out of hiding.

"All the girls have left, if that makes you feel better Mactire-san?" Added the all-knowing Kyoya. Rowan's head actually popped up to look around the room. And he smiled.

"Oh My! He's just so cute. Let me hug him!" Squeaked Tamaki as he attempted to launch himself at the boy. Kyoya grabbed him, easily spinning him around in the other direction causing Tamaki to trip over his own feet and fall in a heap on the marble floors. Tamaki curled into a ball and pouted. "I just wanted hug our neighbor's new son." he whined.

"I believe Mori and Honey would object to you referring to Mactire-san as their son. I think the better choice would be mate." Explained Kyoya as he scribbled away in his ever present black book. Mori wondered if he had thousands of them if this one had a spell that created never ending pages.

"Mate?" Tamaki squeaked

"Neighbor's son?" Rowan finally spoke up

"Just roll with it." The twin's told Rowan in unison as they shook their heads.

"Yes Mate Tamaki, as in what you are to me." Explained a bored Kyoya.

"But he's a boy."

"And you are?"

"But I can have babies."

"And so can Mactire-san."

"Omega?" Shouted the twins.

"Keep it down you idiots." chastised Kyoya. "It wouldn't do for us to spill the secret of Mori and Honey-senpai's mate. Just a reminder, Mori is already the spirit holder for Okami the wolf god, and Honey will be for Mizuchi the water dragon by tonight if my calculations are correct. Even I have no interest in making a deal to keep a secret for the gods."

"But what about Haruhi?" Asked Tamaki, everyone knew Mori and Honey's intentions.

"We'd like her to be a mate to all three of us, if she'll have us." Mori finally spoke up. He wouldn't have them thinking they were treating her badly.

"The three of you!" Tamaki squawked.

"Wait a second!" Kaoru interrupted Tamaki's tirade. "How's that going to work if he's afraid of girls. I mean I know Haruhi still wears the boy's uniform but it so obvious she's a girl now."

"Haruhi's different. Besides it's not all girls." Rowan mumbled, face a little flushed.

"That's true." Replied Reiko as she came up to the group lugging all three of their school bags and dumping them into Hikaru's arms. He grumbled a little about Kaoru's and tossed it at him but carried Reiko's without complaint. "I think Rowan-kun may be cursed,"

"Why do you say that Rei-chan?" Asked Tamaki

"On his first day here there was a big group of girls that kept swarming around him, they followed him everywhere even into the bathroom. At one point they tried to steal his clothes, his shoes his bag.

"They succeeded too when they finally cornered me in the Library, got my blazer, my bag and one sock." Rowan wailed in misery. "The girls here are so scary."

"They took your sock?" Asked the baffled twins.

"I think Rowan-kun must have a lust-curse. It's the only way to explain why the girls from a prestigious school such as ours were behaving like common trollops."

"Well you don't need to go that far Rei-chan." said Tamaki.

"But it's true they were drawn to him like a magnet, and I found their behavior offensive."

"I believe this is caused by Mactire-san being an omega and not by a curse. Even though he is still very young by omega standards and his magic's not at full strength, some weaker yokai are more susceptible to omega charms. When you add that to the natural appeal of his looks and demeanor it created the perfect formula for this sort of frenzy to happen around him." Said Kyoya and Reiko frowned at him. They often disagreed on such things.

"It was my fault." Mori spoke up. They are turned to the usually quiet host. "I thought Rowan was ready for school, but I we had not trained him to conceal his magic." He explained. Kyoya smirked a Reiko. He was right. She glared for a moment but decided to ignore the gloating shadow king. She would continue her research on her own on breaking a lust curse just in case. She liked Rowan, he had been really nice to her in class even though he was shy. Most people stayed away from her because she studied dark magic. Maybe now he would join all of them at lunch time. She wasn't sure he even ate lunch right now as he been too busy hiding since he had arrived.

"None of us seem drawn to him."

"I'm not very strong yet and we've been working on a concealment charm."

"So are you saying we would be if you were stronger and not using the charm?"

"Not necessarily." Kyoya went into an explanation. "Never of us could be considered weak. You might feel an initial tug but it's not compulsory, it can't override your own desires. You might perhaps notice him anytime he walks in a room, it helps that he's already considered attractive by most standards. But this would be true even if he was not and regardless of your gender preference. I can guarantee there are boys stalking him as well. Your eyes might be drawn to him whenever he's near. Some people consider this the beginning of attraction even confusing it for love with reality. Weaker yokai tend to find the sensation hypnotic, some have a harder time breaking away from the attraction and find themselves staring at him all the time. The omega charm can make them feel Rowan has given them just as much attention. Psychologically this has an effect similar to love. After all if you stared at someone all day every day you would be susceptible to infatuation. Unless of course he was in heat, then all bets are off. They say an omega's first heat is the worst, and even I am not that strong." There was no need for Kyoya to explain further. Everyone knew what happened when Omega was left unprotected during their heat. Some omegas have even died from attacks by those ensnared in an omega's charms. "Of course if Mactire-san only presented as omega this year he should have a couple years before that happens, if his biological clock follows the standard. Being a late bloomer can change things though. I would advise being prepared." Mori nodded understanding the warning. If Kyoya suspected Rowan's heat would happen soon, then they were running out of time on his training. Kyoya's data was rarely wrong.

"Well that sucks," Hikaru piped up.

"Yea how would you know if someone's feelings were real?"

"Well of course he would know because true love always wins in then end."

"Actually I can read auras, I can see people feelings, and intentions."

"Oh cool an empath, Hey can you tell which one is..."

"Hikaru. Kaoru." Rowan pointed to each one correctly.

"But we never met how would you even know, you can't read minds can you?"

"No" He laughed, "But Rei-chan talks about you non-stop. It was easy to match what she said with which aura was Hikaru." Reiko fully flushed and the twins crowded her with delight sandwiching her between them like they use to with Haruhi. She blasted them with a pulse of dark magic, a simple pushing charm.

"Back off or I won't let you come to my house tonight." She tried to look angry but it wasn't holding well, she really did like all the attention the twins showered on her.

"Awww No fair, you and Haruhi have been trading stories again." Kaoru complained.

"I think the lady doth protest too much," Whispered Hikaru. He curled around Reiko and tilted her chin, to face him. She didn't push him away, only averted her gaze while her face reddened again. "Oh you're right brother dear. This is Rei-chan's way of inviting us over since we didn't have plans for it before now." Kaoru circled around her other side.

"I think this stubborn side of Rei-chan is just too adorable, I can't help myself." He pressed a lingering kiss on her cheek. Reiko was practically steaming but all the bite was gone from her voice.

"Let's just go alright. You don't have to do that it front of everyone." She groused but she was still smiling. She marched out the door without looking back and the twins followed behind cooing at her overwhelming cuteness.

"Mori-senpai, while I would not have advised Mactire-san's entrance to the academy in his current condition, to pull him out now will raise too many suspicions. You have my word the Ootori Tengu Clan will do everything in our power to ensure his safety. Even in this there a limits, might we meet later to discuss strategy?" Mori nodded his agreement, eyes wide. This was more serious than he thought.

"Excellent shall we say this evening at eleven o'clock, your estate? I know you have an important family meeting to night. I hope Honey-senpai will be able to attend as well." It was very serious then. Mori nodded his agreement.

"Alright, then you needn't worry about the cleanup Tamaki can take care of everything."

"Kyoya!"

"I believe as I have just stated, I have a meeting to plan for, you are more than capable of cleaning up on your own. Besides, do a good job and I can give you that present I bought you." Kyoya winked at Tamaki before he walked back to his laptop across the room. Mori had never seen Kyoya do that. Tamaki only blushed. He had to clear his throat before addressing his senpai.

"Please Mori, I will take care everything, right now your only responsibility should be caring for your mate. I hope we will see you tomorrow, I know Haruhi has missed both you and Honey-senpai." Mori again only nodded. It was again a reminder of how he had failed Haruhi in the last month. "And to you my little prince, please join us anytime you wish, you will be most welcome." He bowed and turned to clear the room, leaving Mori and Rowan alone once again.

"Home?" Mori asked

"Hai." Rowan answered. Mori sent a message to their waiting chauffeur and Rowan's guards. The ride home was a quiet one, both wolves content to just hold hands and sit in silence. It was startling when that limo jolted suddenly. The impact knocked Rowan into Mori. Mori didn't waste any time trusting his instincts. He snapped Rowan's buckle free and pulled him close. He opened the door next him peering out for just a mere second listening intently before dragging Rowan out with him. He ducked low behind the car cradling Rowan. Listening again scanning the roadside. They were almost to the estate, the natural tree line of the forest that surrounded their home was insight. The forest was warded the Hunters would not be able to chase them through it. If they could make it. There was very little cover between here and there. Mori would be fine he could feel Okami rise with in him. He was immortal, no human weapon could kill him and very few magical weapons had any effect, but Rowan was not. He would have to shield his mate. Without wasting another moment Mori took off down the roadside and down the steep embankment shielding Rowan clutching him to his chest. Then the bullets started flying.

* * *

 _AN_ : _Yay for updates! I love writing this story and have so much planned, hoping to update more often. Thanks so much for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or have anything to do with the creation of Ouran High School Host Club. This is just me sharing my fantasies based on all those wonderful characters.

* * *

 **Ouran University of Magic**

 _Sweet Dreams Are Made of This_

Chapter 4

Honey had never been so nervous in his life. So many things hinged on this moment and the beautiful woman standing next to him. Would she be open to them or had they blown their chance in the last month? He guessed he would know by the end of tonight. This was his favorite little cafe, Sweet Dreams. It was an evening cafe that opened at two in the afternoon for tea time and the after school crowd. Then stayed open late into the wee hours of the morning with it's soft easy atmosphere and the most delicious treats around. He had been coming here since he was a first year. In the beginning he had to sneak around and hide but Tamaki had made it so he could be himself. Mori had come with him several times and he had been bringing Haruhi most afternoons since April. The atmosphere had an almost magical quality to it like a fairy tale at midnight. Honey suspected the owner might be a fae yokai but nobody knew anything about her and all the workers inside were human. In four years Honey had never met her. She was mysterious only occasionally making cakes of her own. The baker was another thing altogether. One hundred percent human but Honey could swear that he was blessed by some kind of cake gods. They were the most decadent cakes he had ever put in his mouth. Haruhi even liked them. The baker was a jolly boisterous man, tall with a rotund belly, and boy was he pleased to see Honey, his favorite customer. He offered him a seven layered triple chocolate cake fresh baked and decorated only that afternoon, but something else had caught Haruhi's eye.

"What about this one Senpai?" Honey could barely drag his attention away from the cake the baker had under his nose but something in her voice made him look over at her. There was an adorable strawberries and cream cake sitting on the other-side of the window that he had never seen before. It was no seven layers but Haruhi's eyes were huge as she stared at it. How could he say no?

"We'll take a slice each of the strawberry please…" he told the baker. The baker winked giving Honey a knowing smile.

"The whole cake!" Haruhi suddenly corrected shouting over her senpai. She stammered little, "If that's alright, I'll pay for it."

"No it's my treat today remember." Honey smiled "The whole cake sir." He told the baker.

"Ahh yes this is a good choice too. Also made fresh today, but by the Madam-owner, her new creation. She does not usually make the same thing twice so this would be your only chance to try it. You can have my chocolate cake anytime you like. Madam-owner values your opinion as a longtime customer she want to know what you think. I'll bring it over to your usual table shall I, Coffee or tea?

"Tea." They both answered.

"I know the perfect blend, it will be right out." There was a window table away from all the others. The baker was apparently still holding it in reserve for them like he always did. They sat at their table and Honey didn't know where to start. Where was he supposed to begin and how much should he tell her. He wanted to tell everything, lay his heart bare, but was it the right time?

"We've never met the owner I wonder how she knows me." He tried for small talk.

"The baker is very fond of you, I'm sure he's told her all about you. And you've becoming for a long time right?"

"That's true, maybe we'll get to meet her this time."

"You know senpai, I've been wanting to ask you something for a while now." Haruhi changed the subject.

"Oh? What is it?" His nerves tightened up.

"Why did you change? I mean you stopped eating so many sweets and you don't act the same way?"

"Oh that?" That wasn't what he was expecting. His heart fell a little bit. He knew he had lost some of his appeal with the ladies. Not that he really cared about all of them, just her.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She covered quickly

"No I don't mind, it's a little complicated though. I guess I really wanted to prove I had the discipline. The cuteness was fun to play up for a while. Now I just want to be me. Besides all that sugar wasn't healthy anyway." He laughed it off.

"Prove to who?" She asked more seriously.

"Oh?" He said again. She didn't usually ask him such personal questions, but it wasn't a bad thing, he wanted to be able to tell her anything. "Well, to myself I guess, and my family, and then there's."

"Mizuchi?" She whispered her eyes not quite meeting his.

"Yes Mizuchi too. I wanted to prove that I was the one in control that I'm not mastered by my own desires."

"And Mori-Senpai?"

"He knew how important it was to me to try. Physical strength isn't the only way to be strong. I wanted to, I needed to learn how to be strong in other ways. I wouldn't have been able to without his help, it's always like that, I'm not sure I'd be much good without him."

"Don't say that, I think you're really brave. I was hoping you weren't changing because they are making you. But I guess it's okay if you say it's like that. I understand what it's like not wanting be controlled by something. It's okay to want to change who we are. Sometimes we have to give up things that are important to us to reach our goals. In a way I guess it's just a natural part of growing up. I'm glad I don't have to worry anymore. You're a precious friend to me, I don't care what you decide as long as it's what you want. I really mean that senpai, you're special to me because it's you not because of all those other things. Though I don't think there is anything wrong with being passionate about the things you like." She was a wonder to him. The weight on his heart fluttered away. This was hope. And She had been worried he was being forced into this. He wondered what she would have done if that had been the case. She was willing to let him be himself even if that meant changing. Even if it meant he didn't act cute all the time. He should have never worried about her accepting him. Had she'd been worried about him all these months?

"I'm sorry I worried you Haru-chan." He meant to only pat her hand but then decided he wanted to hold it. He was a little jealous Rowan got to hold hers this afternoon.

"Here we are my friends. Hope you enjoy it, don't forget Madam-owner wants to know what you think." Haruhi pulled her hand off the table to move it out of the way. There went Honey's chance. They both thanked the baker and he left them be. Instead diving right in like he usually did, he watched Haruhi take the first bite. Her eyes widened as she hummed in appreciation, she was so cute like that. It was hard to take his eyes off her. He forgot all about his cake as he watch take another bite. He simply sipped his tea and watched her eat.

"Don't you like it Senpai? We can still order the chocolate one too." She asked.

"I just like watching you Haru-Chan, you're really cute like that" She full on blushed before clearing her throat and taking a sip of her tea. That was odd, they were always calling her cute for one thing or another. She had never reacted that way before. She shyly took another bite of her cake, so Honey followed suit and finally tried it. It wasn't as sweet as he usually liked, he would have actually preferred the chocolate, but he loved strawberries so it was still delicious. It was light and airy, and the icing was more a whipped cream cheese. It was indeed very good cake. He could see how this appealed to Haruhi, she wasn't that into cakes. It was just perfect for her, Mori would probably like it too. She looked even happier when she took another bite.

"This might be my favorite cake ever, it's a shame we'll never get to try it again." He pretty much forgot all about the piece he was eating, as he was enamored with the way she slipped the spoon out of her mouth and licked of the icing. He watched her long eyelashes flutter closed as she hummed in delight again. She seemed to be heaven. He wanted to put that soft happy smile on her face, all day, every day. The sight struck him hard in the gut. She was beautiful.

"Then you have to take the rest home with you." He stated softly.

"Oh no, I only asked for it because I wanted you to be able to take it home!" She declared as she turned back up to face him.

"I like seeing how happy it makes you, take it home ok?" He had one of those rare soft smiles so different than the mask of cuteness he usually wore.

"Well, it is really good." She mumbled in agreement unable to argue with Honey when he was like that. She looked down and took another bite of her cake, avoiding his gaze.

"You know I meant it when I said I never want to go a day without seeing you again." He wanted her to look up at him again.

"Oh?" She stopped mid bite surprised, Honey wasn't usually this serious.

"Yes Haru, you're very important to me, more than anyone I think."

"Honey-Senpai, you can't mean…" Her wide eyes met his this time.

"But I do. This month was very hard for me, and more than anything I hated not having you by my side through it all. Will you forgive me?" He reached for her hand again, he held it between both of his.

"But there's nothing to forgive, I really do understand." She explained she leaned in bringing her other hand on top of theirs. She didn't pull them out like he feared. She just caressed his reassuringly. His heart flipped. Maybe he could really tell her.

"I know you do. You're my closest friend, I feel so at peace when you're with me, like I could face anything if you're by my side."

"Thank-you Senpai, you're very important to me too." She flushed but her words were steady and sincere. Honey beamed at her. It was a start.

"I know we usually stay longer but I was wondering if you could help me with something Haru-chan?"

"Oh sure, what do you need Senpai." She stuttered, still a little shy from that confession.

"Tonight at dinner I'm going to make an announcement to my family, and It would really help if you were there with me." This was a part of their plan. Bringing her to all the important events for the family from now on. Show Haruhi their world and how much they wanted to, needed to, share it with her. A lot still hinged on Mizuchi, but that only changed his future not what he wanted with Haruhi. Mizuchi had to be willing to accept Haruhi, or Honey would let the mantle pass to Chika. He would have to make a formal request of Mizuchi tonight, but he could feel the dragon's acknowledgment of his desires. Mizuchi's answer would be what he would announce at dinner.

"If this is a family thing I would hate to intrude."

"My family loves you, even Chika, you would never be intruding. And well, you're a big reason why I can do this, watching you follow your dreams makes me believe I can reach mine too. I think I would feel braver if you were there with me tonight."

"I didn't know you felt that way Senpai. I didn't do anything special."

"I think your very special, Takashi and I both do. I won't say more without him here too but you're very important to both of us. We have a lot we want to share with you. " Even Haruhi could feel the weight behind those words. Mori too? Her heart stuttered at the thought.

"Th-thank you." Honey knew he couldn't same more yet but he was relieved she hadn't denied even this much.

"So you do you think you could come tonight, if Ranka doesn't mind." He tried to hide how badly he wanted her to say yes. He wanted her to want to come, not feel pressured because he asked.

"My Dad's working tonight so he won't mind, I'll just send him a message."

"So you're coming?" He couldn't hide his instant excitement.

"Well of course." She smiled back

"Thank-you Haruhi this means the world to me." He wanted to kiss her more than anything. They were so close now the way she has leaned in over the table. He just needed dip his head a little, tug her hands a little closer. He held off and leaned back. "Let me take care of this, then we can be on our way." Releasing her hand he stood up to go and pay the bill.

"Do you think we have time to stop by my apartment?" She reached for his hand as he walked past her seat. Her cheeks where a little pink as she did it. He could just lean over and kiss her right now.

"Sure it's still early, dinner won't be for another couple hours." Not yet. But soon. If she wanted him too.

* * *

"Did you not like it? That's a shame would you like to try another kind?" Asked the baker.

"No it was delicious, I was just distracted." Honey answered his gaze drifting back to Haruhi, she was finishing off her cake.

"Ah, she is a beautiful girl. Very kind. But are you leaving so soon? We have missed you here."

"Sorry about that, we'll try to come back tomorrow, Haruhi agreed to have dinner with my family tonight."

"Oh? About time Honey-sama, we've been wondering when you would make your move. You can't let a girl like that slip away. But…" Honey smiled not surprised the baker had seen his intentions, Haruhi was the only girl he had ever brought here.

"Yes?"

"Well that cousin of yours, I had a feeling he was why you were holding off. I remember the way he would look at her too. Good friendships are hard to come by even when they're family, will you both be alright? I'm sorry I'm prying you don't have to answer an old man." This old man was far more perceptive than Honey had given him credit before.

"If we both love her will we still be welcome here?" He stared the baker straight in the eye deciding to be honest. As much as he loved this place, he wouldn't bring Haruhi anywhere they would harass her for their lifestyle. There would be some sacrifice and he knew people would for some reason believe it was their right to tell them who and how to love. He hoped to shield Haruhi as much as possible. The baker seemed confused at first. Then a light dawned in his eyes. He smile only softened.

"Ah yes my young friend, have no fear, I am honored you trust me with this Dragon-sama." That surprised Honey. The baker had never mentioned his magic or Honey being yokai ever before. Honey had thought the baker might not even know he wasn't human. There was a twinkle in his eye. He knew he had surprised him. Yokai could always tell but humans couldn't, though the Haninozuka name was relatively well known even among humans. Honey was speechless for a moment. "What you thought I did not know, I am old not blind. And congratulations on the ascension," He nodded to the dragon tattoo. "Madam-owner will wish to send her congratulations as well. Her clan will be very interested to hear the news. But on that I cannot say more." Honey understood more than he said. So the owner was indeed yokai.

"Well you may want to hold off on that, tonight decides much. The mantle may pass from me yet." He was nonchalant about it as his gaze still rested on her. Her acceptance mattered so much more to him then Mizuchi. That alone might be enough for Mizuchi to choose another. Honey would always put her first he would not lie to the dragon about that. He almost laughed out loud watching her. She had just tried to sneak a bit off of his plate of mostly uneaten cake. It delighted him. He grinned and looked away quickly so she wouldn't know he had caught her.

"You should tell the owner though, that the cake was delightful, Haru-chan likes it so much she's trying to steal mine. I believe she said it was her new favorite."

"Ah she will indeed be happy to hear that, I will wish you luck tonight then. I will pray you get the answers you hope for, I mean that dragon-sama."

"Honey is fine, it's what I really do prefer from my friends. And thank you for everything. We will see you soon." They bowed and acknowledged their respect for one another. Honey took the cake box and returned to Haruhi. The weight of tonight suddenly feeling lighter after talking to the baker. Had he just made an ally out of a cake baker? That had to be the best kind of ally. He grinned at the thought. Tonight would be fine not matter what. Haruhi was coming with him. Haruhi noticed him coming, and he watched her spy over at his plate and blush. He almost giggled, she had eaten more than half of his piece. He held back not wanting to embarrass her. She was so cute.

"That took a while what did the baker want?"

"I was just telling him how much you loved the cake." he beamed at her and she blushed harder. "And I think we might get to meet the mysterious madam owner soon. Let me tell you a secret. I think she's yokai." He whispered the last part.

"Hmm that would explain it."

"Explain what?"

"The magic I feel, it was either that or a witch."

"You can feel it?" Honey could only get a slight sense of something but there was nothing overt for him to be sure.

"Yea, it feels like earth magic, just like mine. So it could be a human who practices druidic magic like me or perhaps one of the fae, I know they have different factions. I don't know enough about the different fae types to pick out more than that though."

"Wow can you feel my magic then, do I seem different now?" he asked excitedly, her magic was still but of a mystery to him, but she smiled and ignored his question.

"Come on or we'll be late we still have to drop by my apartment, I want to change." She grabbed his free hand and started lead him out the door. Surprised again his heart almost exploded. She had taken his hand. He forgot what he was asking, as he wondered if it meant as much to her. They walked down the street in each other's quiet company to her apartment. It was only a twenty minute walk. And they held hand the whole way.

Haruhi's apartment always felt wonderful to Honey. This was her world and it was calm and cozy. Sometimes he wished he and Haruhi could just be human together here without a care, living life like normal humans. No magic, no yokai, no hunters, no factions or politics. It certainly had its appeal. But Haruhi was destined for something extraordinary and he would help reach her dreams. She walked back into the living room from changing. Honey wasn't quite sure what changed or when. Was it him or her? Now whenever she dressed up he was speechless. He could only stare, drink her in.

"Well is this alright or not?" She asked a little tersely when he didn't say anything. She fidgeted with the dress nervously. Unable to help himself he walked over tucking her hair out of her face before caressing her cheek and tilting her chin up.

"You are beautiful." Soon was all he could hope.

"Th-thank- you senpai." She backed a way shyly.

"You know Haruhi I would really like it if you could just call me Mitsukuni, but you can think about it if you want ok?" He didn't want to pressure her. They had always determined to be different from the rest of the host club. Haruhi would be the one to choose how far she wanted their relationship to go. No more taking away her choices.

"Oh. umm alright." She seemed surprised but she smiled.

"Are you ready?" He took her hand this time.

"Yes."

* * *

 _AN: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites, always makes my day! This feels a little short but I wanted to give y'all an update since the next scene will be more chaotic and will take me longer to write. Happy reading and may all you fanfic dreams come true._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or have anything to do with the creation of Ouran High School Host Club. This is just me sharing my fantasies based on all those wonderful characters.

* * *

 **Ouran University of Magic**

 _I'll Come Running_

Chapter 5

Haruhi fidgeted as she stood in front of the doors to the grand Zuka Main House. The Haninozuka and Morinozuka had bordering estates that we joined together and surrounded by an outer wall. Much of the land was left natural and untouched. The houses themselves were in the traditional style. Haruhi had always imagined this is what the estates of the emperors of old must have looked like. It was certainly fit for royalty. She had been to a few birthday celebration, Mori and Honey's of course but she had even been invited to the younger brothers' parties, over the years, Satoshi's and then later Chika's. She had the opportunity to meet their parents. Everyone had been polite, no one looked down on her for being a poor human, at least not to her face. So why was she so nervous? Maybe it was because then she was just a friend and now she was… Well, what was she? She knew Honey was hinting at something but was he really saying what she thought he was or was she reading too much into it. She should have just asked. She should have been brave enough to say something. Anything. Wasn't she usually more blunt than this? Why was she so afraid to say what was on her mind now?

"Haru-chan what's wrong." Honey came around the other side of the limo and up to her.

"I'm fine, I just, well, I'm little nervous I guess, I've not been to a family dinner before." She covered, while at the same time berating herself for not speaking her mind. It was true though, she hadn't been to an official formal family dinner. Not one. Outside of parties and balls and events with the Host Club she still had no experience with formality. And she had never been to an official family dinner. It had always just been her and her dad since her mother died.

"Don't worry. They already love you. And we do too."

"Okay..." She answered as she attempted a smile but it wasn't believable in the slightest.

"I mean it Haruhi, and nothing will ever change that, but we'll all talk about that later after dinner okay?" She flushed but nodded. Could she believe it was the kind of love she was hoping for? Or would her worst fear come true. They would try to let her down easy because they loved her as a friend, while they announced their mating with Rowan. Rowan. Honey hadn't said one word about Rowan the whole afternoon and that made her more nervous. "We have to go in and get changed, let's hurry." He ushered her to the door from behind.

"Change? But I just changed clothes."

"I'm afraid our official family dinners require traditional clothes, but don't worry. We have one waiting for you."

"You know you could have said something before I changed."

"And miss getting the chance to see you in that dress, I think not. You really are beautiful." His smirk was devilish. Her irritation melted away as her heart flopped. There was something in his eyes that made her shiver. This was different then all the compliments her friends had given her before. It never used to affect her but now his smile wasn't remotely innocent. There was hunger there. She couldn't pull her thoughts together enough before he ushered her through the door.

Honey froze, and it broke her out of her thought. The house was in an uproar. Servants were shouting and running to a fro. He grabbed one by the arm.

"What has happened?" He demanded.

"Oh Mizuchi-sama?" The servant bowed deeply. "My apologies, my lord. We did not see you enter."

"Never mind that, what is wrong?"

"Okami-sama and his omega were attacked by humans, the hunters, they were gunned down on the way home."

"What?" Haruhi cried and almost stumbled. Fear locked onto her so hard and her heart sunk like a rock. No. Not again.

"How bad?" Honey asked with more calm.

"Okami-sama took sever bullets to the back. They are removing them now but it is the omega we are most concerned about." Rowan. Haruhi knew they were talking about Rowan. Mori was immortal she knew that she knew he could handle himself, but Rowan?

"Takashi will be fine, Take me to Rowan." Honey demanded apparently having the same thoughts.

"But sir he's gone into a frenzy, we've manage to lock him in your father's office down here but he's thrashing around breaking everything. No one can get him to shift back from his wolf. It's been over an hour and he sounds like he's in pain. We can't get close enough to check on him. We don't even know how bad his injuries are. He won't even let the other wolf shifters near. Takashi-sama is unconscious, so Okami-sama cannot help us." A piercing howl echoed off his words from down the hall to the right were most of the commotion was. Haruhi took off running towards it without another thought. Panic seized her as images of her mother lying in a pool of blood shifted to image of Rowan.

"Haru-chan Wait!" Honey cried. She slipped away out of reach in to the crowd of servants before he could grab her. It was easy enough to follow the noise and there were a bunch of servants outside one door. A couple were holding the door closed. This had to be it. There was a solid wood door on the office instead partitions like the rest of the house. Still Haruhi could hear the wood cracking as Rowan was clearly throwing his whole body into the door. She pushed through the crowd up to the door. The servants were all unsure of what to do with her so they let her past.

"Rowan! Rowan? It's Haruhi, I'm coming in." She shouted through the door.

"My Lady, please it's dangerous." One of the men argued.

"He's not going to hurt me, he needs help, what if he's been shot, he could be bleeding to death as we speak, now let me in." She huffed back. None of the servants could argue with that and the wolf seemed to quiet at her words. So they released the door. Haruhi whipped it open and waltzed in. The room was in shamble. Chairs knocked over, books, paper, everywhere, broken lamps on the floor, and a wolf circling in front of a large desk. Haruhi hadn't expected him to be so huge. He was so much bigger than Rowan's human form, bigger than her. It spotted her and lunged.

"My Lady!" "Haruhi No!" Shouts and shrieks echoed from the door. Honey ran in behind but not in time to stop the hurtling body coming towards her. Mid jump Rowan began to shift to human again his form shrinking to that of the small young man. She grunted as his body slammed into her. All the air whooshed out of her lungs. His arms wrapped immediately around her gripping her tightly. It all happened so fast. She would have smacked into the ground if Honey hadn't been right there. He wrapped his arms around both of them easing the momentum as they collapsed to the floor. Haruhi landed in Honey's lap and Rowan in hers. The room quieted except for the sobs coming from Rowan. Her panic finally started to slow. Rowan had eased his hold a little she could finally breathe again. There was no blood and relief crashed over her. She could feel herself shaking a little as the adrenaline left her body. She could even feel the tension leave Honey arms and she found herself leaning into his chest. She was so relieved he was here as well. She held her new friend. Stroking his hair. When he finally calmed some she could hear his babbling more clearly.

"All my fault, all my fault. Takashi. Takashi." He continued to cry for Takashi.

"He's fine don't worry." She tried.

"No!" He argued. "He's dead and it's all my fault." He sobbed harder.

"No little wolf." Honey answered leaning over Haruhi to stroke Rowan's face. "Takashi will be fine as soon as they remove the bullets. I can feel him even now, our connection is still strong. He's immortal remember. No human weapon can kill him. Trust me okay." He reminded Rowan.

"But I saw… he was…"

"He must have taken a lot to fall unconscious but I promise he will be fine by dinner alright?" Even Haruhi was relieved at Honey's declaration.

"I thought… I was so worried. I couldn't live with myself."

"It's all over now don't worry." Unable to help himself Rowan cried some more. Haruhi and Honey just let him until he finally calmed and all that was left was sniffles and shuddering breaths.

"Can you sit up? Let's have a look at you, do you feel any pain anywhere?" Haruhi asked suddenly remembering no one had been able to check him for injuries. There might be something else even if he wasn't bleeding.

"No, Takashi took the brunt of everything." He whispered

"I would prefer you checked out anyway." Honey stated.

"But…" Rowan started to argue then thought better of it as he saw Honey's determined expression. "Alright" he said instead.

"Good boy." Honey fluffed his hair. "Now let's go get cleaned up, dinner will be in an hour." Rowan nodded and crawled off Haruhi's lap. He stood up and offered and hand up to Haruhi.

"I'm so sorry Haruhi, I've cried all over you dress, what a mess! I've ruined it."

"Don't worry about it, apparently I'm changing anyways." She deadpanned

"Tonight will be a formal family dinner Rowan." Honey explained. Rowan paled.

"Oh." He gulped.

"Don't worry Rowan it my first time too." She patted his head. He gave her a weak smile.

"Thanks Haruhi, for everything today, you were amazing." He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek and shuffled out the door. "I'm so sorry everyone, let me help you clean later, please I am so sorry." They could hear him talking to the servants in the hall. Her cheek blazed from the touch of his lips. Rowan had a strange effect on her, it was almost like she…

"You know he's right, you really were amazing," Honey interrupted her thoughts. "Though I don't think my heart has come out my throat yet. That's twice you scared me today." Honey grabbed her turning her to face him. He slipped an arm around the waist and pulled her in slowly, till she was flush against him.

"Twice?" She stammered both confused and embarrassed by their sudden closeness.

"Yes twice, when you faced me down in full on dragon mode, and just now when you faced off with a wolf twice your size. You are fearless and amazing, but I'm having a hard time remember you can defend yourself from monsters like us. All I can think about is what would have happened if either of us had lost control." He brought her face up forcing her to look him in the eyes. When had he gotten so tall? She was having to crane her neck to look up at him. Her hands found themselves pressed against his chest but she didn't push away. She could feel his erratic heartbeat or was it hers? She could scarcely breathe. There was so much in his deep brown eyes, she couldn't tear her gaze away. It was so strange to be held like this by him. So intimate. His grasp was firm but his hands were soft. And hot. It felt as though the warmth was burning through her dress. "Mori will have to forgive me." Honey whispered as he leaned down. His mouth dropped to hers. Claiming her lips. Molding to them, slow, hard, desperate, until they were breathless.

He broke apart with winded words, "Please I beg you, ask for my help next time. I won't tell you not to, that you can't help, I know better than that, but please, please just ask me. I couldn't bare it if…" He couldn't even say it. She was still in a daze from her first real kiss. She stared confused, why he was so upset. She was amazed at the depths she saw in his eyes both. Love and worry. Reckless, the host club always complained. It annoyed her but she couldn't deny Honey was right this time or even perhaps all the other times. She really had run off without another thought to anyone. She had worried him, made him afraid for her. She could see plainly written all over his face. She didn't like that, hurting him in this way.

"I'll try Honey, I'll try my best." She answered as she brought her hand up to caress his face. He turned into it, talking a hold of her, and pressing a kiss into the palm."

"That's all I can ask. Thank-you." There was a great relief written across his face. "We really do need to hurry now, there's a few things I have to do before dinner, so I won't see you till then, is that alright?" She nodded. "Alright then let's see if we can find someone to help you change."

"I can my lord," called out one of the ladies in hallway and she walked in She was an older woman. Haruhi was sure she had seen her around when she had visited before. She suddenly realized he intimate her and Honey wear. He was still holding her close, and he had just kissed her. Did all of Honey's servants just see them kiss? Her face flamed as she felt like melting to the ground.

"Perfect Hana, it's best if it's you anyways. I'll leave her in your safe hands." There was a lot of emphasis on that last phrase that even Haruhi didn't miss. The maid bowed in acknowledgement. Then he pressed another kiss to her Haruhi's lips, soft and quick. "We'll talk about all of us tonight after dinner ok?" She nodded startled by the sudden kiss and Honey released her and left her with the older maid.

"My Lady I am Hana the Main House Kaseifu. Now why don't we head upstairs and see about getting you dressed for dinner." The elder lady put a hand around Haruhi to usher the still dazed woman out of the room. She seemed entirely unfazed at catching her master kissing.

"Just Haruhi please, I'm nobody special." She finally responded.

"You are a sweet young lady if I do say, I've always thought so. I'm very pleased with the masters' choice. It's is my honor to serve you. So up we go. This way my lady." Hana answered with amused tones totally ignoring her request as she led her upstairs. Haruhi frowned and Hana chuckled. "You'll be loads of fun I can already tell, I'm the third generation of my family serving the Haninozuka. Let me be the first to bid you welcome. The whole house will be so pleased." She prattled on as she led Haruhi to a room upstairs. She wasn't quite sure what the woman was talking about but guessed that it was nice to receive such a warm welcome for a family dinner.

* * *

Her thoughts were all over the place. She had just finished dressing and was staring in the mirror not really seeing herself. Hana had left her on her own saying some would be up to escort her to dinner soon. Her mind swirled with the memory of Honey kissing her, she burned at just the thought of it. And then there was Mori. She was just thinking she should have checked on Mori first, made sure he was really alright, when the door flung open. There stood Mori, wild, flushed and out of breathe. He was already dressed in a black silk robes with the Morinozuka emblem. Or at least at first glance she had thought it was. This was more ornate, slightly, different than she had seen him wear before. The wolf was larger, bolder, in a rich gold stitching. She instantly realized this was probably the true symbol for the Okami. He looked perfectly healthy. He just stared at her, his chest heaving. His face was harsh and stern, what was wrong? Was Rowan actually hurt? Was Mori himself more injured than they thought? She panicked and flew at him.

"What's wrong? Are you alright? Is Rowan?" The fear she had been holding off suddenly burst open. A tear slipped down her cheek. His face softened at her words and he pulled her into his arms, push her head to lay against his chest. He held her there as he caught his breath. His heartbeat was wild and thundering. But Haruhi couldn't stay still, her hands roamed on their own accord. Up and down his chest, down his arms and shoulders, everywhere her shorter arms could reach on his back.

"Haruhi what are you doing." Mori groaned. She froze and then winced. She had been so focused on making sure he was alright that she hadn't realized she had practically molested Mori. Gah! She was just as perverted as the twins or Tamaki. She stammered through completely mortified trying to explain.

"I'm sorry senpai, it's just that they said you had been shot, and I … uh… wanted to make sure you were okay." She could feel the movement in his chest as he gave a silently chuckle and heaved a huge sigh. He still held her locked against him, not moving even an inch to let her go. She didn't push him away but she'd give anything to crawl under that bed right now.

"Well you don't have to laugh at me. I was really scared." She griped but was mostly just embarrassed.

"Well I guess we're even then." His laughing stopped, he didn't sound exactly pleased. It was unusual even for him.

"Huh?" She questioned looking up at him. He scowled again.

"Mitsukuni said you faced down Rowan when he was in wolf form. You know a wolf shifter can be just as wild and irrational as a full wolf when they are in animal form. It was dangerous for you to face him." His words were a little harsh. It irritated her.

"Nobody was doing anything to help and I can take care of myself." She did push away this time. Why did they always do this? Mori didn't usually join in, it annoyed her even more.

"Honey was going to help him, it didn't have to be you." Mori continued as if it was the most logical explanation in the world.

"He didn't hurt me and he shifted for me." Why did they always miss the obvious? That she succeeded. And why was Mori acting like the other hosts. He never did this. Her frustration grew.

"But he could have." Mori stated even louder.

"But he didn't, he needed my help, it worked" She huffed. Mori grabbed her shoulders and leaned down to be faced to face. He wasn't rough but his frustration was palpable.

"Why aren't you listening to me? I'm trying to explain that wolves are dangerous and unpredictable especially a shifter so new to the change like Rowan." His words were tight like he was biting each one out. His anger nearly bowled her over, Mori never spoke to her like this. In fact he had never said anything before like the others had, what was so different about now?

"I don't understand why you're so mad, I helped him."

"He attacked the guards that were trying to help us and he injured two of our servants when they tried to check on him. He was distraught it's not really his fault but he wasn't in his right mind." He was shouting now.

"I can defend myself!" She shouted right back.

"What good is your human magic against a giant supernatural wolf that's ready to tear your throat out?" His glare burned like fire, but all Haruhi felt was cold. Her heart cracked. She never realized he had so little faith in her. Had he just been humoring her all this time? His snarky ridicule was more than she could take.

"Well it's nice to know you have so little faith in my skills," Her voice trembled but she shoved at his chest punctuating her words. Still she was unsuccessful at pushing him away. She huffed in aggravation. "I get it, I guess I'm still just a weak pathetic human to you, good to know now that I don't meet the standards of the almighty wolf god before us …."

"YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" She flinched as his unnatural booming voice filled the room. His eyes physically brightened and blazed white hot, so bright it hurt to look at them. The fire was real this time. The blaze rippled across his skin and his whole body glowed. Every muscle in her body stiffened. She had never seen him like this. So angry, so raw, so powerful. This was Mori the wolf god, the Okami. Her own anger boiled over. She knew she had been a little reckless but was she really just supposed to sit back and do nothing. She had thought he had always understood. How could she had been so wrong? He didn't believe in her at all. The weight of it all was crushing. She rarely ever cried but today must be the exception. She was still on edge from earlier She could feel the hot tears welling up in her eyes, unable to do anything to stop them. It burst like a dam and they blurred her vision, slipping down her cheeks in big fat drops. An uncontrollable quiver in her lip started and her throat seized making it difficult to breathe. A shudder ran through her as she tried to hold it all back. The large hands that had been gently squeezing her shoulders softened. She was full on sobbing now.

"Don't cry Haruhi, I'm so sorry, please don't cry." He lifted her from the ground, the lengthy heavy furisode and all, with ease. There was still that eerie supernatural quality to his voice but it didn't sound as unpleasant when he spoke so softly in her ear. He waltzed across the room and sat down on the only place to sit, the bed. He tucked her into his lap, his arms surrounding her. Haruhi found herself trying to explain through shuddering breaths.

"They said the hunters gunned you down, and all I could see was my mom in a pool of blood, and I thought… I thought Rowan was ….I couldn't just … I couldn't leave him alone." Desperate shuddering sobs came between every other word and she began to cry even harder. "I didn't think he'd hurt me, I just… I needed to… and I'm not weak okay… I'm not" She tried to shout but her voice was strangled.

"Shhh it's alright, I understand. I know you not weak. I don't think you're weak" He pressed kisses to the top and her and stroked her hair. "I'm the one that's weak. I can't lose you, I'm not strong enough. God I love you so much. I can't bare for anything to happen to you. I shouldn't have yelled at you, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't be afraid of me." That was enough to break through her haze of tears.

"I'm not afraid of you." She answered quickly. She took a few steadying breaths. "I just I don't want you to be mad me, you've never been mad at me before and I don't understand." Mori sighed deeply before pressing another kiss to her head, he paused for a while before answering her.

"It's been a very long afternoon and dinner is soon. Maybe its better we talk about this when we have more time and our heads are a little cooler." Haruhi pursed her lips. She wanted things settled right now. She took some deep calming breathes. Mori was right dinner would be in just a few minutes. It would be terribly rude of her to make them late.

"Alright." She finally answered but she still frowned. There was a soft knock outside the door.

"My Lady?" It was Hana. "Might I help you clean up a bit before dinner." She asked gently. Haruhi moaned a little as she shook her head sadly. Her makeup, she had ruined it. She had no doubt she could feel it melting off her face. She had just ruined all of Hana's hard work by crying her eyes out and now she would have to sit through that torment again. She hated make-up but knew in such a formal setting it would be expected and she was completely clueless on her to do it herself. She never could be bothered to remember all the lessons the twins had tried to force on her. "My Lady?" Hana questioned again when she didn't answer.

"Of course Hana I'm sorry I've seemed to have messed up my makeup would you mind helping me fix it."

"Certainly my lady, we'll have it fixed in no time. Can't have the lady of the house late no can we but up, up we must hurry." Hanna shooed her off Mori's lap and now she was suddenly mortified at being caught in such an intimate position. For the second time. With two different men. By the same person. Their head housekeeper no less. They were even on the bed. She groaned in embarrassment. A small smile slipped on Mori's lips, and for him that was almost like he was laughing at her. She started to huff at him but he pulled her back to him pressing a swift kiss to the corner of her mouth before pulling away quickly and standing up. It wasn't quite a kiss but it tingled right where his lips had been. Her heart flopped. She lifted her hand touching it, her face burning even more. His eyes were smoldering and he smirked. It was just like Honey. He looked devilish and hungry. She stood there dazed until Hana came and dragged her back to the vanity. Mori winked at her.

"I'll wait for you and escort you to dinner." He said with one of rarely seen broad smiles. Haruhi could only nod before Hana took over. The woman was a miracle-worker though she had Haruhi fixed in two minutes. She was suddenly nervous as she walked back to Mori. Everything about today had been so confusing.

"You look beautiful, I should have told you that first." He said quietly as he took her arm and tucked it in his."

"Thank-you, you do too, look handsome I mean." The words sort tripped off her tongue and she laughed nervously. He smiled at her again and her news almost melted to jelly. Today Mori had yelled at her, smiled at her and kissed her. It was all she could think about that she completely forgot about her nervousness over the family dinner. Until the entered the room that was, then they came back in full force.


End file.
